Cop Out
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Life sucks for Sasuke - he has to take on Naruto, the cheeky troubled teen who keeps getting arrested, to live with him. So whats the blonde hiding? Sasuke as a policeman has to find out. But does hate turn in to love for both of them? SasuNaru...
1. Prologue

**COP OUT**

Prologue

"What am I going to do with you?" The Inspector asked the young blonde across the table. The blonde had the most brilliant blue eyes that still managed to sparkle with cheekiness as well as un-interest despite supporting a black eye.

"You don't have to do anything – you could just let me go and then we'll be fine".

"You know I can't do that – I've already made plenty of exceptions for you as it is", the Inspector sighed. He flicked his long white hair out of his face and stared at the young blonde before him. The blonde looked right in to his wrinkled face and grinned.

"Well then just make another – one more ain't gonna kill you", the blonde stated unemotionally. He stared curiously at the Inspector before smirking. "Hey, Jiraiya, wasn't it supposed to be your weekend off?"

"We are NOT on first name terms so don't call me that and how did you get my name anyway?"

"Are you seriously as stupid as you look? I've been here enough times to get to know at least half the staff that work here".

"Well, don't and no, this wasn't supposed to be my weekend off at all; I know I'm always going to have to deal with you so I'll never get any peace".

"You could just get someone else to take me off you if you're that annoyed about it", the blonde placed his hands on the back of head and leaned back on his wooden chair. He smirked slightly at the Inspector who was starting to get slightly annoyed at him. He decided to take a different approach.

"Listen, Naruto, I know you have had a tough time but please understand that you can't keep getting in trouble because of it. And as we are speaking about this I would like to point out... – are you even listening to me?!" The Inspector was getting very annoyed as he turned around to see Naruto dozing on his chair slightly.

"You know what? I give up, I'm handing you over to someone who I know will keep you in line". Jiraiya got up and exited the small interrogation room, and stood next to the man who waited on the other side of the one-way glass.

"You are seriously not going to hand him over to me are you?" the man asked, staring at the blonde who sat in the room. Naruto had gotten up and started walking around, kicking his heels and whistling. It just infuriated him that he was always so relaxed every time he was arrested.

"Why not? You were the one who began to take an interest in him".

"You know we don't get on that well". Not getting on well was an understatement.

"Well, it's up to you to make sure that he's kept out of trouble. One more time I let him off and I'll probably get fired", the Inspector turned looked at Naruto before turning to look at his colleague.

"So you're going to try and get us both in prison instead?"

"Uchiha, just see it as your greatest challenge – and you are going to do it. You are now in charge of the blonde. Help him pack his bags; he's going to live with you".

"WHAT?!"


	2. Starting Out

**I don't know why I've decided to publish this story already but I got bored and thought fuck it. This story is not really that serious or anything and something I'm just randomly doing for fun. I hope you enjoy reading it! o0oBeezelneffo0o strikes again xx**

Chapter One – Starting Out

_**Sasuke**_

_You know sometimes, I really wish I didn't apply for this stupid career. I mean, come on, I joined the police to help catch the annoying bastards around here that keep fucking up the community and keep them locked in a cell instead of having one shoved to live with me at home. Seriously what is that nutcase Chief Inspector thinking, shoving me with this blonde that I hate? I mean Jiraiya, I know he's practically family to you, but this is getting ridiculous! Stop protecting the kid and shove him in jail – then we won't have to see him at the police station anymore and he won't be driving you or the rest of us crazy! Well, at least he gave me this free book to vent my frustrations with. Actually, I'd rather just use it to smack the stupid blonde around the head but I better not, I'd get in trouble. Sigh, anyway. Better help the kid move in – unfortunately he's not going to leave anytime soon. _

_**Naruto**_

_What is that stupid old man playing at? Shoving me with Sasuke for as long as possible to keep me in line? You have to be joking; it's more likely going to get me sent to prison living with him than if he sent me to live on the streets! Fucking moron! Come on, Jiraiya man I think you should retire, your losing your mind. Well, at least I get my own room, it means I have more of a chance to escape or get away from that cock-headed bastard. And the worst thing is that it's a million miles from my school so I have to enrol in a new school and it's also right around the corner from the police station! I mean, talk about unfair. Well, more later I guess, its time to check the place out. _

"You're lucky I even have an extra room or you'd be sleeping in the living room Uzumaki".

"Oh well, if it pisses you off more Uchiha than I would have loved to".

"Don't start with me brat, you should be glad you're with me instead of someone else".

"Who the hell is worse than you?"

"Watch it kid or are you asking to go to prison?"

Sasuke Uchiha – 20 years of age and now having to look after a kid that wasn't even his, who just couldn't act his age – and he wasn't even getting paid for it.

Naruto Uzumaki – 17 years of age, a prodigy in getting in trouble had to now live with the most stuck up prick that ever walked the face of the earth. It just wasn't a good idea at all. The two who seemed to believe they were very unlike each other in every possible way had one thing they knew in common – they both hated the other.

The hate relationship had started after one day, Sasuke remembered, when Naruto was dragged in to the police station on his second charge of being arrested; Naruto had managed to kick Sasuke as he was being dragged past. Sasuke yelled something out at Naruto about him being clumsy, who immediately turned back, looked at him oddly for a few seconds before starting the fight. It lasted at least five minutes before Jiraiya, the Chief Inspector, managed to break it up properly. Sasuke was given a week off and Naruto was let off with a warning and sent back home. It had been the next week when Sasuke saw the blonde being dragged in again that he began to take a personal interest in the boy and what he was doing – every charge he had ever been arrested for had always been about harming others – others that seemed to start the fights with him. As the blonde had cleverly pointed out (ironic as that was to Sasuke) that it was stupid for him to go up to a group of seven people asking for a fight but it was oh so easy for them to do it to him. Sasuke had only just recently joined the police force for the Konoha area and already regretted it. Living with the blonde was going to be the worst hell he could imagine.

Despite not knowing anything about the other, they despised each other with every breath.

"Well, Uzumaki, you can have the basement room – it keeps you out of my sight and it has no windows to escape. That should at least keep you out of trouble".

"Tch, I'm just going to act up as best as I can to get me away from you as fast as possible".

"You wish – the more you act up, the longer you have to stay with me so shut up, do as you're told and then you can finally leave".

"Of course it would be like you to take the sissy way out".

"What did you say?"

"You heard me jackass now tell me where my room is so I don't have to see you". The two glared at one another before Sasuke pointed to the stair case that led to the bottom room.

Naruto stepped out in to the room and saw that it actually didn't look that bad. It was a fairly large room, with a decent sized bed, two chests of drawers and a big cupboard to put his stuff in. There was even a small television that was wired up to a games console. The décor of the room however, was distinctly lacking. It was grey, the brickwork was uncovered and it was too plain for the likes of the Uzumaki teen.

"Man, this isn't that bad", he muttered to himself as he began to start laying out the contents of his suitcase on to his bed to pack away. He was packing his stuff away silently when he heard a bang and his other suitcase had been thrown down the stairs by Sasuke.

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice.

"Oh, was that me? Sorry", Sasuke called down sarcastically.

"Fucking idiot", Naruto hissed under his breath. He walked over to the suitcase and moved it to his bed and continued to unpack the rest of his belongings. The one suitcase held the vast majority of his clothes whilst the other, which Sasuke had thrown, held his non-clothing items. Naruto took out his favourite series of manga and placed them on the side – Bleach was an awesome series after all – and he took out his writing notebooks, a small statue he was given so many years ago, a small decorated box and several other nostalgic items that he loved. He hid the box in amongst his clothes and left the rest of the items arranged on top of one of his drawers. He packed the rest of his clothes away and then walked over to inspect the television and the console. Sasuke had a fair few games, many that Naruto recognised, and the television actually worked.

Naruto stared around the room and sighed. So this was his room for a while then. There was no way in hell he would EVER stay longer than that. He would move as soon as he could. It was just a good job that he didn't like his old school that much, though he would miss his only friend that he had made there, Lee. A nice enough kid even if he was slightly weird. Being a loner much of his life, he rejected the idea of school and decided to bunk off instead. This was inevitably what started most of the fights – then again, some of them he had even started at school. Nobody seemed to like him and he had no idea why.

Well actually he had an idea but he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Naruto jumped on the bed and lay looking at the ceiling. He hated life and he hated where he was but if actually managed to move out of Konoha County, it would be more hassle as next was Suna and the nicest places were worse than the hardest in Konoha. Apparently he used to live in Suna when he was younger and his parents actually cared for him but now he was living with some stuck up police kid who thought he knew everything and hated him for no reason. Okay, he did manage to land some good punches on his pretty boy face but that was beside the point. He was an arrogant bastard that deserved to die.

Naruto lay there for some time before he realised he had actually fallen asleep. When he woke up he realised that Sasuke was on the stairs staring at him.

"Idiot I've been calling you – were you asleep?"

"Shut up", Naruto said, stifling a yawn.

"Yes would have been an easier answer. Well, Jiraiya is here to inspect where you're living so get up and make sure you don't mess the room up when he comes down". Sasuke left the room, back up the stairs and Naruto could hear him greet his boss the Chief Inspector. As harsh as it could have been, and probably his easiest way out of Sasuke's house, he decided he was tired and could not be bothered to go against what Sasuke had said. Granted, he could have moved out if the place wasn't satisfactory but knowing Jiraiya and having been inside his house before, the messy git probably though it would be sanitary if he had a line of rusty nails for a bed, rats were living in the room and a sewer pipe had exploded everywhere.

Jiraiya came down just as Naruto placed the suitcase from the floor, under his bed and Sasuke looked slightly relieved to see that the blonde had not ruined his basement room. Even though he wanted to get rid of the blonde, he didn't want to show his boss that he was incompetent at dealing with commands. Jiraiya's orders were pretty clear; make sure the blonde lived comfortably and stayed out of trouble. A troubled home-life that he refused to talk about was Naruto's cause for committing crime so Sasuke's secret job was to get the information out of the blonde as well as keep him in his home.

Sasuke thought he had been given the most impossible mission in the world – it had to be easier to assassinate the Queen of the fucking country then get this blonde to be courteous enough as to answer some questions about his crap home-life.

Naruto saw Sasuke sigh as Jiraiya walked around the basement room inspecting the quality of everything. He began to look in some of the drawers and that was when Naruto jumped up.

"Hey pervert, get our of my underwear drawer. I'll sue your ass if you think you have the right to search my belongings without a warrant", Naruto said threateningly. His eyes narrowed and Jiraiya complied and backed off.

"Well, seems adequate enough. Well done, Sasuke. Now I wish to talk to you upstairs". Jiraiya walked back up the stairs followed by Sasuke who looked at the blonde oddly as he disappeared out of sight. Naruto didn't bother to follow and didn't bother to listen, despite the fact that he knew they were going to talk about his defending of his belongings. He walked over to his drawers and took out the box, looking inside of it. his heart fluttered slightly and then he sighed in anguish.

_Crap, this isn't safe enough for it. I have to find a place for it. _

Naruto looked around at the brickwork and began to feel for any loose bricks. Eventually Naruto found one. It was in the wall next to the stairs, above where the box was originally hiding in the drawer. He took out the brick to see there was a small enough space to place the box. Finding a plastic bag from his suitcase, he wrapped up the box and placed it in niche. He covered it back up and cleaned up the dust removing the brick had caused. He then walked over to his manga collection and picked up the latest book, sat on his bed and picking up from where he last left off.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jiraiya had walked to the utility room that was the furthest away from the stairs down to the basement. Sasuke knew what Jiraiya was going to say.

"Okay, find out what he's hiding in there Sasuke. I don't care what it takes. It could be illegal or it could be personal, either way we need to see what it is", Jiraiya ordered in a low voice.

"Yes sir", Sasuke replied.

"Well, seems like your home is suitable. Remember what you have to do. I don't want that blonde in trouble anymore – he is an intelligent individual and he has a lot of talent but there is something going on behind the scenes that is getting him in lots of trouble – no doubt half the stuff he's done is illegal and we don't know about it and have no evidence on it. I want to sort it out".

"Jiraiya, why are you so interested in this boy? He's no relation of you", Sasuke stated questioningly.

"If I wanted to tell you, I would have done by now so shut up Uchiha and get on with your work. Right, I'm going back to the station".

"Okay and I apologise sir".

"Nonsense Sasuke. Now I will see you at work and I want you to start being nicer to Naruto. If you're nice, chances are he will be too. Goodnight".

Sasuke said goodbye to the Chief, closed the front door and then walked in to the kitchen.

So the Chief wanted him to let the blonde live with him free of charge, keep him out of trouble, investigate his background, find out the source that was getting him in to all these fights, dangers and problems and be nice and friendly to him.

Yep, he had it alright. Mission fucking impossible.

- - - - -

Reviews please.

Pretty please?

Review monster would like cookies if anyone is offering.


	3. School Bells Ringing

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter I don't know why! XD but stories in generally are fun to write so woo woo! Anyway, peeps, what's up? How are all you guys? I had a fun family gathering today and it made me feel very happy XD and I also went out with a friend of mine who has just learnt to drive and I'm pretty happy I made it back home in one piece so now I'm sticking this up only because I just saw my life flash before my eyes so yay! Thank Hannah for making me so scared I had to update :P **

**Well, enjoy the chapter peeps! I worked (semi) hard on this! XD xx**

Chapter 2 – School Bells Ringing

_**Sasuke**_

_Okay I'm sure that this brat is the most annoying person on the planet. He barely ate anything that I gave him for dinner yesterday and he just glared at me non-stop. He must really not want us to see whatever he is hiding; the blonde is actually quite smart; by now he would have moved it in to a place that I'm less likely to look in. I hate the Chief for putting this burden on me – I really do. As well as investigating that stupid blonde, I'm going to have to find out why the Chief is guarding this kid so much – he's only a mere nuisance; what's the connection? I'm in too deep now, so I have to know, even if it means losing my job. Hey, if I do get fired, I won't have to look after this irritating and aggravating blonde anymore. _

_**Naruto**_

_That was so close yesterday – I mean, if they had found that I would have hit the roof! No one is allowed to see what's in there and I mean no one, least of all some stuck up arrogant prick who just wants to gain credit from the Police Chief so I'm forced to shack up with him. I'm an adult – I can take care of myself; I do not need ANYONE to look after me! Least of all, some stuck up arrogant bastard, is that too much too ask? Well, it is apparently – I swear making me live here is against the Human Rights Code..._

The night was indeed very boring seeing as he was stuck inside; Naruto had tried everything that he could to get out of the house but in the end, Sasuke had gotten so fed up with him trying to escape that he got out his gun and pointed at him. Having faced a gun before, Naruto wasn't particularly afraid of it but when Sasuke shot a bullet at him that only narrowly missed, Naruto was convinced that the next one wouldn't by the smug yet pissed off look the raven was giving him.

So it was strange for the blonde because for the first time in God knows how long, it was ten o'clock and he was stuck inside. He had already tried to go to sleep to relieve the boredom but it didn't work very well so Naruto decided to 'test' Sasuke's games console. He checked the data to see that many of the games he had bought hadn't even been started and if they had, he hadn't gotten very far. He was about to strike the raven to being a crap gamer until he saw the points and accuracy he had obtained in his Hitman games; it reminded him of the episode in the living room upstairs and it reinforced Naruto's policy to tone down on annoying the raven when he possessed a gun. As he continued to look through the games collection, Sasuke had proved to Naruto that he was an asshole, but a slightly generous one to have given him the console and its gaming collection down in the basement room – he could see the clean patch in the living room where the console was originally and it made Naruto at least feel some empathy towards the raven for being nice enough to give him something to entertain himself with. But then again, if you think about it, if he was down in the basement, he was a) out of trouble which was Sasuke's job to keep him out of and b) it meant that the raven didn't have to see him. That worked both ways though so it didn't bother the blonde. The less he saw of Sasuke, the better.

Naruto played the games for most of the night, as he wasn't feeling sleepy at all. It was the first night staying at Sasuke's house and he was used to his old sleeping pattern of sleeping during the day and not at night. So it was past three o'clock in the morning before he felt even remotely capable of sleeping. He took the chance anyway, so he didn't get bored of the games. Before long it was morning and at an ungodly hour for Naruto to ever be awake for.

Sasuke opened the door to the basement room and sneaked down the creaky wooden stairs and as he descended, he could see the blonde sleeping peacefully. He looked almost adorable as he slept; Sasuke took the can out of his pocket and with a smirk pressed the button on top and the sound of a foghorn as loud as a ship's irrupted and Naruto jumped up, shouting and looked around the room to find the source of the noise.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted at the raven who was smirking evilly at him.

"It means get up", Sasuke replied.

Naruto glared at him but remained silent. Sasuke continued. "You have your first day at school today and I have to make sure that you actually go in and attend fully".

"Fuck sake, you didn't have to use a fucking foghorn to wake me up".

"Au contraire mon petit blonde, you are very annoying and don't do as you are told so I have to escort you by order of the Police Chief. The school has also been warned of your behaviour so you will be closely monitored by all staff there too".

"I hate you", Naruto spat.

"I hate you too. Now we've established that, get UP" Sasuke squeezed the button again to sound the horn. Naruto jumped up and dived to grab the raven, subsequently landing on top of him. Hand grasping the can, Naruto glared at the raven beneath him on the floor. The two stared at each other for several seconds in silence before Naruto spoke.

"I...AM...UP", he growled. He then got up and threw the can and it smashed against the wall; Naruto then walked away and up the stairs to go and get ready. Sasuke smirked and got up from the floor, dusting himself down. He looked towards the stairs as he readjusted his clothes. "_It was worth it_", he thought, "_It was so worth it_".

- - - - -

Naruto sat nervously awaiting meeting the principal of the school – he didn't have the uniform on, nor did he have any school equipment of use which meant he was going to stick out like some poor, social retard. He sat on the seat and waited alone; the secretary was out doing something seemingly important and Sasuke was inside talking to the principal, probably about his numerous arrests, rude behaviour and lack of anything school related. Naruto was dressed in some jeans and a white top with a green logo emblazed across the front. He also had a blue zip-up hoodie tied around his waist and was wearing normal standard trainers. It was the only outfit that he could wear to school without getting told off – most of his clothes had obscenities on them not deemed respectable in society.

Naruto eventually got bored of waiting and got up to walk around the school – it was quiet as everyone was in their lessons but it looked like quite a decent school – there was no graffiti nor any litter; student art pieces decorated plain walls, and everything looked clean. There were various displays of other student work placed along corridors and in cases and there was also a student activity note board which displayed many of the student teams and their standings in competitions. Naruto sighed; he had never been to a school so nice before and he had been to plenty of different schools.

His last school, the one where Lee attended was the worst one of all – many of the kids didn't attend at all; Naruto frequently being one of them; there was rubbish everywhere and graffiti; kids misbehaving, fights occurring and many teachers didn't show up for fear of their lives; the last time Naruto attended, another teen got knifed and sent to hospital. Naruto didn't like it there because of the danger and he was slightly disturbed about the perfect and friendly environment this school seemed to embody.

Naruto began to make his way back after his own tour of the school, and began to wonder about the students. Would they be nice like the atmosphere? Or would they be uptight and prissy like he expected? Either way, it wouldn't matter. Naruto would probably leave soon or get in to fights with some of them. For some reason, people just didn't seem to want to take the time to know him – his past always influences everyone before they get a chance to see who he really was. Circumstances and pasts mean everything to adults, he wondered if the teenagers were any different.

He returned to see that the principal's door was ajar with no one inside.

"Oops", Naruto said. He walked in and sat on the chair opposite the desk and sat and waited for Sasuke and the head of the school to return. It was a further five minutes before Sasuke had returned and rolled his eyes at him.

"Your not funny at all you know", Sasuke said.

"Wasn't trying to be – I just got bored".

"Is that how you are going to treat lessons as well then? If you're bored, you'll just leave?"

"Given the opportunity then yeah", Naruto replied.

"Oh so we have a really committed young man then", the principal walked in. He was aged, his skin tanned and wrinkly, and he was wearing a most unusual hat with some symbols on. He was smiling and he seemed to exude kindness and wisdom as well as a sense of authority. The old man chuckled at what Naruto had said, and sat down on his own chair in front of him.

"Well, Naruto time to talk to you without your new guardian listening. Can you please wait outside Mr Uchiha", the principal instructed. "Well, I think I'll get right to the point, Mr Uzumaki".

Naruto nodded in response and remained silent.

"I know of the circumstances that surround you and Mr Uchiha's living arrangements and I know that you are unhappy living with him and there is nothing I can do about that so I'm sorry. But I want you to enjoy your time here at any least and really make the most out of your school hours here – I've read your report Mr Uzumaki and I feel you haven't been given a chance to see how fun school can be, and learning and making new friends etcetera. But I want you to now get that chance and I hope it helps you to turn your life around. I know about your truanting as well, and so, there will be people watching you even if you can't see them. So please use this opportunity wisely".

"I'll try – and that's the biggest commitment I can give you unfortunately Mr...?"

"Sarutobi".

"...Mr Sarutobi so I hope you can take my word that I will at least try. If you have read my file, then you will know a lot of the stuff that has happened to me hasn't always been my fault so please understand that trying is the most I can give right now".

"I will take your word; you have conviction in your voice. Believe in that yourself and then you will be fine. I have placed you in the custody of one of our school's most impeccable students – her name is Sakura Haruno and I hope you get on well with her".

"Okay thanks then", Naruto said and he made to get out of his chair when the principal coughed, which signalled Naruto to sit back down again.

"You may want to get your schedule, timetable and school map".

"Oh thanks", Naruto collected the booklet from the school head and smiled. He exited the room, saying nothing else – on the other side of the door was his most hated person and he glared slightly at him as he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, I told you no funny business and we open the door to find you gone – what kind of impression is that?"

"I told you I got bored and I hate waiting so shut up, it's over now and the head isn't annoyed".

"You seem to have some kind of cranial quandary so let me break it down in to a way you'll actually understand – do... as... I... say..." Sasuke mocked.

"I'm an inch from beating your face in you know that?" Naruto hissed.

"And I'm an inch from grabbing my gun and ending this once and for all now shut up and behave for once in your life".

"You think you're so smart – just because you've had the perfect life doesn't mean I haven't had problems that made me this way. Now, jackass, I'm only warning you once more – stop being a dickhead and thinking you know everything when you don't and just leave me alone. I can handle anything and everything that is thrown at me and I don't need you to tell me what to do – I've been in way more danger than you will ever face in your stupid police career now back the fuck off".

Naruto glared at him and walked to the seating area a few yards ahead to wait for his new school guide. Sasuke looked at him but said nothing else. He sighed inwardly and turned to his left to see the principal stood watching him.

"Well, he has got guts – you have to admit that. But we'll work on him, see if we can open him up a bit to help your investigation go better", the old man smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes a fraction longer than a blink.

"Yeah – he does. If he doesn't fuck his life up anymore and just get on with things, he could make a pretty good policeman himself".

"Well, we know everyone wants a policeman who has his own criminal record", the old man smiled. "Now, you are free to leave if you want; his guide will pick him up shortly".

"Fine. Goodbye Mr Sarutobi".

Sasuke made to leave out of the door and stopped. He looked back to the blonde and once again walked over.

"Okay, look. I'm just doing my job so you don't have to be so goddamn hard to deal with you know. You know I don't want you as much as you don't want me but we are stuck together so if you just keep it together then you will leave quicker".

Naruto said nothing for about a second before he began to rant back at Sasuke. They continued rowing without even noticing the presence of the school guide appear. Sasuke noticed her eventually, looked at her slightly oddly and quickly excused himself.

Sakura Haruno was an attractive, smart teenager who was quite charismatic and kind except for one major flaw: she was annoying as hell. She greeted Naruto kind-heartedly and was polite when she spoke but she had taken to Sasuke in an annoyingly obsessed kind of way. After the blonde and the raven finished arguing in front of her which lasted over five minutes, Sasuke left saying probably the nicest thing he will have ever said to the blonde.

"Good luck", he nodded towards the pink haired teenager and smirked as he exited the front double doors, leaving Naruto alone with her. Naruto wanted to kill him. As she toured him around the school and eventually towards his first class, she asked lots of questions about his new (stuck-up, annoying, cock-headed) guardian. It aggravated him to the point of insanity. Being annoyingly smart and using words he just didn't understand quite frequently, Naruto knew that Sasuke had figured out it was love at first sight for the pink teen over him and probably expected her to ask Naruto lots of questions; which was probably why he left so quickly. Damn him.

Eventually Naruto snapped; which he tried so hard not to do.

"Okay Sakura, I don't mean to be rude for the first time in my life but can you stop asking questions about my newly appointed ass of a guardian? I hate him, he hates me, we don't get along, I want to shoot him but the only reason I am with him is because I'm trying to stay out of jail; the logic in which doesn't make sense at all so will you please shut up?"

Sakura said nothing in reply.

"Thank you", Naruto said; the gratification evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry – I didn't realise you hated him that much, what did he do to you?" she asked inquisitively.

Naruto paused.

"Nothing you would understand. So what class is this?" Naruto answered, trying to distract the girl, "Sarutobi-sensei said that you were good at everything so can you tell me what this is?"

"Oh...umm, it's mathematics".

"What's that?"

"Maths for short".

"And that's to do with numbers right?"

Sakura looked worriedly on at Naruto but nodded.

"Ahh", Naruto said. "Let's go in then", Naruto smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter slightly – he did have a nice smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'm in this class as well so you can come and sit on my table if you want", she said in response.

"Okay then", Naruto replied.

Sakura knocked once on the door and walked in to the classroom, Naruto felt slightly nervous. First class at a new school. He held his breath slightly as he walked through the door and in to the classroom.

- - - - -

Reviews XD oh I love them – they keep my spirits high! Please donate and I will love you forever :D


	4. Who Are These Freaks?

**Man it's been a while and I'm sorry. Well enjoy the chapter, it was kinda rushed but hopefully its okay. Read and enjoy and review! :D xx**

Chapter 3 – Who Are These Freaks? 

_**Sasuke**_

_Well, I've gotta say that this kid is in for some shit at that school – I'm starting to doubt actually sending him there. he's bound to get in to a fight with someone that's going to piss him off and then it will all come down on me like a ton of bricks. The Chief and I arranged everything with the school in case things get out fo hand, but knowing that fucking blonde he's going to do something ridiculous. He' so annoying. Plus he's going to be mega pissed at me for sending him to school in first place as well as playing that trick – it was good though. But guessing his childish nature, he's going to retaliate back. I've started something here but maybe if he focuses on me, he won't get in any trouble elsewhere. I sure hope so... _

_**Naruto**_

_This school is one of the better ones I've been to but its seriously stupid me having to go here of all places. For one they have a really shit uniform – wait they actually have a uniform which is annoying. Secondly, how many posh pricks are here I don't know and I don't like the look of the way I'm going to get treated here because I'm a delinquent or however you spell it, a troublemaker. But these kids are all so strange and I've already had lots of funny looks. I need to get out of here fast and to a place where I can sneak off away and so that bastard Uchiha and Jiraiya don't find me and I can live in peace again. yeah, like that's going to happen now – I'm in the shit, in too deep for me to get out now. This sucks. _

The classroom unnerved Naruto slightly – how long had it been since he was last in one? he didn't show his nerves however as he followed Sakura to the empty seat next to her at her desk; the class was divided in to pairs that sat together and her being his guide meant that she probably had to move whoever she originally sat by to make room for him. He was slightly relieved by this because then it meant he wouldn't have to sit by himself, making himself look like a complete loser. He sat down beside her, looking as though he had no care in the world. However as he turned around to look at the rest of the class, everyone was staring at him as well as the teacher. It didn't help to calm down his nerves as all.

"Well you must be Naruto then", the teacher spoke at last, breaking the slightly awkward silence of the room. Naruto said nothing but stared at the teacher; apart from the scar on his nose, the man was unremarkable. He had muddy brown hair, dull coloured eyes and skin that looked like he had sat in a tanning bed slightly too long. He looked like an average, boring teacher.

"Okay", he said realising that he wasn't going to get a reply from Naruto. "This is the last lesson as a whole before this class is separated and merged with others to match their abilities so today I'll test your own mathematic skills so as to put you in the correct learning environment for you. We would have used your record but because of your, ahem, colourful school history, we couldn't decipher what would be best for you". The teacher smiled at him before he turned back to introduce the rest of the class.

"That's Iruka-sensei", Sakura whispered quickly to him before returning to silently listening to their teacher. He began to talk about something called cumulative frequency and he knew immediately that he was lost. For one thing he had no textbook to look at to help him figure out, or school books of any kind, and also he had never been taught that in his life. He reflected back to the last time he sat in a maths lesson and remembered that Kenta Tomoyuki had actually got out a knife and stabbed the person sitting next to him because he was going through withdrawal for cocaine. Naruto shuddered slightly remembering the amount of blood everywhere and how it didn't seem to affect the rest of the students, as though Kenta usually stabbed the person next to him every lesson. The kid, Naruto didn't know his name, died that day on the way to hospital and that was the last day Naruto went to school.

Naruto returned back to the present and realised that he would be placed in the bottom set group because he didn't have a fucking clue what Iruka was talking about. With that in mind, he proceeded to not listen to Iruka because he knew that he would not understand it and began to think of some other things to do. He sat there, bored out of his head, staring around the room. Sakura was too busy listening to Iruka has he banged on about numbers and whilst that happened he somehow managed to capture the attention of the guy in front of him. scruffy haired, wild eyed with a sly grin, he winked at Naruto who raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Do you get any of this?"

"No", he replied.

"Me neither. What are you even doing here anyway?"

"Scuse me?" Naruto replied.

"Well, you're not in uniform and you don't look like you live around here".

"And your point is?"

"Why are you in a place like this?"

"Because I have to be".

"Oh now I get it".

"Shh you two. Kiba be quiet and stop disturbing Naruto".

Kiba pulled a face at Sakura who glared at him and then turned back around to pretend he was listening to Iruka. Naruto shook his head slightly – the kind in front of him was definitely a moron. Naruto watched this Kiba tap the table impatiently, yawn, make his rubbers race around the desk, make his pencils talk to one another in odd voices and start poking the poor kid next to him. yep, there was definitely something wrong with him.

He realised that Iruka had stopped talking and had got some of the students to start handing out paper with questions on. This meant it was now quiz time for Naruto and he was not looking forward to it. Iruka walked on over with a piece of yellow booklet and set it down in front of him.

"Naruto, you have until the end of this lesson to complete all the questions and then I will use that to determine what ability group you are going to be in".

Naruto said nothing but stared at the yellow booklet on the desk. He stole a pen from inside Sakura's pencil case as she talked to Iruka and began to answer the questions. They were very easy in the beginning, simple adding before he realised that the questions got harder as he went along. The thing about cumulative frequency appeared somewhere in the middle of the paper which meant that all the questions at the end he was never going to get right. Naruto decided that he would at least try on the paper because he didn't want to appear as thick as he could have been if he didn't try. As he answered and wrote, he heard little odd noises from Sakura as she looked at his answers. Naruto could tell that she wanted to tell him what the answer was but because it was wrong and cheating she couldn't let herself do it. she looked as though she was getting in a rather wound up state over it as well. She got up and walked over to the bin to stop her self from answering it for him. Naruto shook his head at her – the people were really odd.

The bell eventually went and Naruto handed in the paper to Iruka. It was now break time according to Sakura and she asked him to follow her so she could introduce him to some of her friends. They were all sat in a corner across the large stretch of tarmac that was the 'playground' despite they were too old to be playing.

Naruto saw that the Kiba kid from maths was there. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and introduced him properly as Kiba Inuzuka.

"This is Shikamaru Nara – he really is brilliant at every subject, he doesn't even have to try. But he has problems – he is always tired and he is so lazy", she kicked the body of the boy lying on the ground with his eyes closed. He looked slightly pissed off at her but nodded towards Naruto, greeting him with a simple "Hey" before closing his eyes again. he had long-ish brown hair tied up in a spiky know in his head and uninterested dark eyes.

"Well this is Ino Yamanaka. She lives up to her hair colour – oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you". Naruto raised his eyebrow at the slightly nervous Sakura. He turned to Ino – she was a beauty of a girl but Naruto could tell a girl like that was high maintenance. She gave him a wave and blew him a kiss, winking at him. Yeah she was also a flirt and probably giving it away free to everyone. He wasn't interested in her.

"Yeah she's a bit of a slut", Sakura said which confirmed what he thought, "This is Chouji Akimichi – he likes to eat", she simply. The guy was in fact quite large and short and it wasn't hard to see why when Naruto caught a glimpse of what was inside his lunch box. He had odd swirls on his cheeks that looked almost like tattoos despite the kid's sissy-looking appearance; he also bore a weird hat that hid his gingery brown coloured hair.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, from the famous Hyuuga clan", Sakura said moving on from her large friend to a shy looking girl sat down knitting something. She caught sight of Naruto and grew bright red and managed a sweet "Hello". Her voice was soft and quite high pitched but Naruto put it down to her nerves. He was after all rather intimidating to a lot of people. She had short-ish blue hair, pale skin and intriguing white eyes. She was also quite skinny, looking close to skeletal next to Chouji.

"There are actually more of us but they are away today so I'll introduce you to Shino, Neji and Tenten tomorrow".

"Fine", Naruto replied.

"So where are you from then?" Chouji asked.

"I've lived just about everywhere so I don't know where I'm from exactly. You could say the police station since I'm there so much".

"Oh a hard one we have then I see", Kiba said grinning from across the way.

"I'm now stuck living with a policeman that I absolutely despise", Naruto carried on, ignoring Kiba's comment, "And I've been sent here to educate me and to get me to conform to the typical and legal way of life".

"What do you keep getting called in for? Shoplifting or something?" Chouji asked interested.

"Nah, fighting – assault and battery as it's called police-wise. Cocks always pin it on me but I'm the one that keeps getting picked on. Ten or so guys try to jump me and I fight back making me the criminal. Its only coz I keep sending them to hospital".

"Ooh", Kiba added supposedly for effect.

"Okay what the fuck is wrong with you, you retard?" Naruto said to Kiba, looking straight at him.

"What can I say? I'm just the way I am", Kiba replied, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Shut up Kiba, you ass. Leave him alone, he's got it rough", Chouji countered.

"G-guys, c-can you s-stop arguing?" Hinata stammered from next to the tree.

"Yeah guys shut up", Ino added. "So Naruto, you like what you see?" she looked at him seductively.

"No", Naruto said bluntly which seemed to hurt the blonde.

"That was mean", she replied.

"You should have seen him arguing with his new policeman guardian earlier", Sakura said.

"That's none of your business Sakura, so shut up".

"His guardian is pretty fit though", Sakura whispered in Ino's ear. With his very good hearing Naruto heard anyway.

"Okay Sakura shut up about Uchiha alright?"" Naruto glared at her. she looked taken aback and nodded at him. she looked as though she didn't want to incur the wrath of Naruto. Naruto sighed again and muttered an apology to her. she smiled at him and then went back to talking to Ino about girly things that he didn't care about.

Naruto stared around the group and realised that they were all really weird. A kid that ate a meal the size of banquet for lunch, a kid that can't stay awake and is apparently really clever, a complete retard that definitely had issues, a swat who has a wrong answer defect, a shy weird looking girl who liked to knit and belonged to some kind of famous clan and then a slut who was really stupid. Just who were these freaks? And apparently there were more that Sakura was going to introduce him to? He didn't want to imagine how odd these three were.

Naruto lay backwards and looked up at the sky and shut his eyes; he needed to think of an escape route and fast, he couldn't be with these freaks any longer.

The bell rang and Naruto gritted his teeth and sighed. This mean another class. He waited for Sakura to stop talking to the blonde Ino girl so she could take him to the next class. She smiled at Naruto and began a conversation with him about something that actually interested him – music. With a slightly more upbeat Sakura, he walked off to his next class, all ideas about an escape plan forgotten.

"Well, I'm not surprised that he got quite a low mark so I'm going to have to stick him in the lower ability group. Is that alright Sarutobi?" Iruka asked the old man.

"It's fine. I was wondering whether I should get some one-to-one tuition for him a few lessons a week if his scores are like this. I've asked all the other teachers he ahs to today to test his abilities so we can figure out his academic nature. He may be dyslexic because of all that's been going on with him", the old man smiled at the younger teacher in front of him.

"What's actually going on with him sir, because it's very uninformative what we do know?"

"Well, that's why the police are investigating him Iruka and anything of use that we uncover we need to inform them. That's why there are teachers always keeping an eye on him and he's living with a policeman at the moment. His past is murky and for one thing, the police couldn't even figure out where he was living, nor do they know where his parents are. And they know he's hiding something so the police are in a bit of a muddle over this enigmatic blonde".

"Well if you want me to do the one-on-one with him, I will be glad to do it. my nature may be just what he needs, someone who isn't going to judge him or anything like that".

"Well, don't force him in to it – we need to figure out if he agrees. And I also want you to watch out for the friends he will hang out with here. I placed him in the care of Sakura and she will undoubtedly have introduced him to her friends which are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Tenten".

"Right sir".

"Well all the teachers he will have are on this but I will probably pick you to be his one-on-one instructor".

"That's okay then sir".

"Right, well you have a lesson to teach now don't you so you don't want to be late and make the class think they haven't go a lesson. Go Iruka, we will talk more about this later".

"Okay then, bye Sarutobi".

Iruka exited the headmaster's office and headed down to his lesson. Sarutobi sighed and looked back to the file on his desk, a certain file entailing the only information known about Uzumaki Naruto.

- - - - -

Reviews would be loved. Check out my new stories also.


	5. Amusement Or Not

**Hey guys, what's up? Right, now this story is coming along nicely, you'll be happy to know, and enjoy the latest instalment of the story :D xx**

Chapter 4 

_**Sasuke**_

_I thought things couldn't get worst with this kid – he's already playing up at school, driving me mad at home and I have learned nothing else about him; he doesn't want to talk at all about himself, even when I try to trick him, he's permanently got his guard up and I haven't managed to make him slip up once! So what does that big white-haired oaf do? Gives me two tickets to a theme park and told me to suck it up. I have to take this fucking annoying blonde on a day out with me – A WHOLE DAY OF HIS COMPANY – why not just shoot a bullet in to my gut and leave me to die a slow painful death...? _

_**Naruto**_

_Well this is turning out to be interesting; I've already made more supposed 'friends' at school then I ever have before and things have slightly changed at home I guess. I'm trying my best not to lose my temper because he was right – the sooner I behave and improve or whatever, the sooner I get the chance to leave. So far, I'm not allowed out of the house; the bastard drives me everywhere and I'm not stupid enough to dive out of a moving car no matter how fun it looks in the movies and I'm monitored non-stop at school. Give me a fucking break – I wanna have some fun! I'm stuck of being bored at school, his house and...Well that's it; I haven't been anywhere else and that's unlikely to change anytime soon..._

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he opened the door to descend down in to Naruto's room; the kid was lying on the bed, playing on the games console again; if he had any talents at all, Sasuke thought, it would be withholding information and shooting people in games. He was glad that he hadn't seen him with a real gun before – that would be a little too risky for Sasuke. The blonde hadn't noticed he had entered the room, and continued to play his game.

"Hey", Sasuke said, "Pause the game and listen or I turn it off".

Naruto paused it and then turned to look at him; he already looked annoyed but then again that was the permanent look on the blonde when he was forced to talk to him.

"I know you hate being stuck and not being able to go where you want but I was given these tickets to a theme park and as some kind of treat for sticking it out at school – do you wanna go?"

Naruto's face lit up immediately and he jumped up and punched the air, "YES! Finally time out of this house! Woo!" Sasuke watched as the blonde did some kind of happy dance about being able to leave, and he smiled slightly at how happy the blonde was – something he didn't understand. The smile vanished almost as soon as it appeared and there was no expression on his face when Naruto turned to him.

"Well...uh...thanks", Naruto said and he held out his hand. Sasuke apprehensively shook it. "Can I go back to my game now?"

"Yeah sure – dinner should be ready soon".

"Cool", Naruto said and soon the television had blared back in to life and Sasuke could hear the sounds of people screaming and dying in pain. Sasuke stayed to watch for a few seconds as Naruto briskly went through the level with ease and moved on to the next one – Sasuke was slightly impressed; if he could fire a gun like that in real life then he would definitely get in any kind of armed forces.

"Wanna go?" Naruto said – looking at him.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke was ready to get angry.

"Do you want a go? You can if you want, it is yours", Naruto said, pausing the game and offering the console controller. Sasuke was slightly taken aback – he was sure that Naruto was telling him to leave. Maybe Jiraiya was right? Naruto seemed to be marginally okay if he wasn't treated so much like trash. Sasuke took the controller and sat on the bed and once Naruto explained the controllers to him, he had a go.

He died almost instantly.

"You suck", Naruto laughed, shoving Sasuke slightly. Sasuke smirked.

"Well I guess it's because I can shoot with a real gun", Sasuke looked at the blonde next to him; Naruto laughed at him.

"Doesn't excuse you – coz this is piss easy", Naruto stuck his tongue out and grabbed the controller. Sasuke grabbed it back.

"Hey, I wasn't finished; I want to try again".

"But you suck so what's the point?"

"I paid for all of this".

"And? You don't ever use it!"

"Well I want to play on it now".

"NO!" Naruto grabbed the controller and ran around the room, being chased by Sasuke. The game was still paused but the action continued as Sasuke used this as a chance to test out his new 'tackle the suspect' moves; eventually he had the blonde pinned underneath him. The blonde wriggled but it was no use; Sasuke had the upper hand.

"No fair! You cheated. Gerroff!"

"How about no and I get to bask in the glory of beating your ass down!" Sasuke said in a mock 'gangster' voice.

"Well, whilst your doing that, your crushing my ribs", Naruto said, his breath cut slightly short. Sasuke's eyes widened briefly and then he got off the blonde. The blonde sat up and breathed deeply for a few seconds before he tackled Sasuke who wasn't quick enough to react. Naruto sat on top of the raven and grinned down at him.

"Now – I play the dirty card; and if you really aren't able to breathe I won't care coz I know better than that", Naruto pulled a face at Sasuke and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Sasuke breathed as best as he could before he strategized once more – if he couldn't beat this one teenage blonde then he couldn't call himself worthy of being a policeman. He waited for the blonde to drop his guard slightly which happened after a few seconds; then Sasuke sat up as quick as he could causing Naruto to topple over. Naruto once again found himself pinned to the floor.

"Don't underestimate a qualified policeman Naruto", Sasuke smirked. Then there was a sound of beeping above them; Sasuke swore, jumped up and ran up the stairs. Naruto sat up and watched as Sasuke ascended out of sight; he guessed the dinner had burned. Chuckling, Naruto got up and tidied up the room for the items that got knocked on to the floor during the chase.

Then he remembered what had just happened. Him and Sasuke had gotten along – hell they even play-fought! What the hell? Naruto felt confused for a few seconds before he realised that getting on was for the better – Naruto had tried to be a pacifist before, when he was much younger, but it had never worked out for him properly; more and more problems hit him until it just came down to living with Sasuke and having to fight to survive. He could at least attempt to stop fighting long enough to perhaps even befriend the person who he was living with – after all, fighting was not exactly making him any happier.

Sasuke walked down the stairs looking fairly angry.

"Fucking dinner's burnt; I had to throw it away. What a waste. Do you wanna get a takeaway? I can't be bothered to cook again now", Sasuke said, beckoning Naruto back up the stairs. Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke upstairs where they began to playfully argue about what to order – Naruto said ramen; Sasuke said sweet and sour chicken from the local Chinese. Eventually Naruto managed to persuade Sasuke to get both; the food arrived not long after and the two got to talking for the first time without arguing.

"Naruto – why don't you tell me anything about you?" Sasuke asked, knowing he was treading down a dangerous path. He might as well try whilst the blonde wasn't trying to beat him or kill him.

"What about me? You can ask me what you want, but depending on the question I can't say I'll answer everything. In time I may, but who knows?" Naruto answered, he slurped a few more noodles and Sasuke delicately chewed on his chicken.

"So, if I ask you a question about your parents you won't answer?"

"Nope. But if you ask me what some of my favourite things are then I'd probably tell you that".

"Can I ask why you don't want to be asked anything?" Sasuke asked.

"You can but you won't get a reply. I just don't see why you need to research so much in to me when I'm not doing anything wrong".

"But if there are that many people trying to hurt you then there must be something up, you can't deny that can you?"

"Yes", Naruto muttered. "I just rub up a lot of people the wrong way – I'm loud; a lot of people don't like that".

"Anything else you wanna say?"

"No. Because if you do, you'll tell Jiraiya and that's the last thing I want". Naruto got up and placed his dirty dishware in the sink and moved back downstairs to his room, muttering 'thanks' to Sasuke before descending. Sasuke finished up and placed his own dirty plate and cutlery in the sink. He stayed, staring out of the window in to the front garden before he slammed his fist down on the kitchen surface; hard. If he was going to get anything out of the blonde, it meant earning his trust. And trust was going to be hard to earn from someone who was always attacked; he needed a strategy – or he just needed to suck up his pride and try to befriend the blonde – starting with the theme park tomorrow.

Either way it was going to kill him somehow.

Sasuke didn't speak to Naruto at all for the rest of the night, and before he went to bed himself, he checked on the blonde to see he was peacefully sleeping in his bed; the notion gave Sasuke some peace of mind and after a night's sleep as well, he walked down the stairs to the basement to wake Naruto up, using a somewhat more peaceful method than past attempts.

Sasuke sat on the bed of the sleeping blonde and apprehensively touched his shoulder, pushing him slightly whilst repeating his name.

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Sasuke suddenly felt pushed to the floor and a Naruto on top of him, breath short and his eyes wide with fear; he held up his fist threateningly and ready to punch the raven before realising it was Sasuke. Naruto got off immediately and apologised before quickly racing up the stairs so Sasuke wouldn't say anything.

Still slightly shocked about the sudden attack, Sasuke noticed it was becoming a regular pattern that he ended up on the floor of the blonde teen's room with said teen on top of him. Sighing with a slight smirk and dusting himself off, he picked himself up off the floor and proceeded back up the stairs to find Naruto coming out of the bathroom, cleaning his teeth.

"Sowwie", the blonde said with the brush in his mouth.

"Spit and tell me what the hell just happened", Sasuke demanded. Naruto went back in to the bathroom and the raven could hear taps running and the blonde appeared back out, mouth fresh with minty goodness.

"Umm...I'm not exactly sure – are we done?"

"No; you just attacked me and I didn't even do anything. I can understand before from what I've done but I did nothing this time".

"Its just err... reflexes. They develop the more you are attacked".

"You were attacked when sleeping?"

The blonde didn't answer, so Sasuke assumed so.

"Okay then – I'll stop asking questions, it's making you uncomfortable. Come on, get ready, if we want to get there and not have to queue for ages we're going to have to move out soon". Naruto nodded at him before making his way back down to his basement room to finish getting ready. Sasuke felt annoyed - the process was more complicated than he imagined it would be. It was going to be easier to turn Jiraiya in to a flamboyant homosexual than to get Naruto to tell him anything.

Naruto was ready within quarter of an hour, the kid making an effort to look pretty good; hair stuck up more neatly than usual, his face clean though Sasuke noticed the scar like marks on his face more prominent than before. He said nothing and then ushered Naruto to the car.

"Seeing as this is going to be a kinda long journey and so we don't die in the process from the silence, I have a few CDs you can look through to find something you like". Naruto picked up the CD carry case and rifled through whilst Sasuke backed the car out of the drive. Metallica, Muse, AFI and all sorts were situated in every sleeve of the case. Naruto looked through interestedly; Sasuke was a hardcore rocker - until he found the CD at the end. Sniggering to himself slightly, Naruto inserted the CD in to the player and looked towards Sasuke.

After the CD had finished loading, Sasuke heard the blaring voice singing, "_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want" _and he sighed so loud, Naruto could hear it over the music.

"Why did you put that on?"

"Well, why do you have it?"

"It's my brothers", Sasuke answered, "The homo bastard probably put it in there as a joke because he knows it irritates me - it goes back longer than I can imagine, and more than I'd like to admit, but he played an un-amusing joke on me involving this".

"What did he do?"

"I'm not telling you, you have to earn my humiliating stories by being a good boy and cooperating with me", Sasuke replied, with a smirk towards Naruto's direction. Naruto shook his head at him with a small grin on his face and proceeded to change the CD in to something more in tune to Sasuke's taste. 

Soon there was the unmistaken music of Metallica reverberating around the car, Sasuke mouthing the words and Naruto singing along to them. As Sasuke waited at another set of traffic lights and the song _The Unforgiven _played, Sasuke watched Naruto as he sang the words - it wasn't as if he was bad at singing, in fact he was surprisingly good at it, it was the terrible sadness on his face as he sang the lyrics.

_New blood joins this earth,_

_And quickly he's subdued,_

_Through constant pain disgrace,_

_The young boy learns the rules._

_With time the child draws in,_

_This whipping boy done wrong,_

_Deprived of all his thoughts, _

_The young man struggles on and on he's known_

_A vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away._

_What I've felt,_

_What I've known,_

_Never shine through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt, _

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee Unforgiven._

Sasuke looked away, he couldn't stand it any longer. But in watching, he had obtained his first clue - there was something to do with his parents in why he's always in trouble. They weren't even at the park, and he wasn't even trying and he had already noted down the first thing he needed to report. Although he actually felt bad that he was using the day to spy on the kid - there was something not quite right about it.

After listening to Naruto continue to sing to Metallica songs for another hour and a half, Sasuke realised that they were only a few minutes away from the amusement park. Sasuke turned off the music and tried to get Naruto's attention whilst keeping himself fixed on the road.

"Naruto, listen to me. I want to trust you but if you try to make a break for it, then I will have us handcuffed together, do you understand? Also, we are only staying for a bit, we will not be stopping overnight at all, and you will be back in to the usual routine when we get back. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto said nothing in reply for some time.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm glad I get to leave the house at least for a little bit. Its not nice when your freedom is taken away and dictated by someone else - especially when you are the victim and not the criminal", Naruto added sadly.

"Well, I do want you to have fun today. Tell me, do you like the really fast, wild rollercoasters?" Sasuke asked, hoping the answer was no, but knowing that he was being too hopeful.

"Well I've never been on one, but I like the idea of a good thrilling ride so it would be awesome to go on one", Naruto smiled enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Okay, well you can pick the first ride we go on, as a gift", Sasuke smirked.

"Great gift", Naruto answered, sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll pick the first ride - and I'll make it one of those embarrassingly slow kids rides".

"No! No, I'll pick the first ride".

Sasuke knew that he was digging himself in a deep hole of fear by tempting the boy - he was not the biggest fan of the sort of rides that were so popular at amusement parks. He cared not for heights and found that he did not get thrills from the speed that went with it.

Give him a gun and a high speed chase in cars than that was an entirely different story.

Naruto was excited at the prospect of going on one of these rollercoasters; he loved thrills, he lived to find them - the thrills that he usually faced were a lot more life-threatening than a ride in a park. It would be a nice change.

Sasuke parked the car amongst the multitude of cars carrying the thousands of people that were also attending the theme park that day. They walked up towards the entrance together and Naruto was fascinated by the amount of people that were around them - families that were yelling at each other to hurry up, children jumping up excitedly at the prospect of the day ahead of them and young couples holding hands, looking loved up.

Sasuke watched Naruto stare at all the people and noticed that his smiles seemed to falter the most when he watched a small blonde haired boy with his parents, talking and cheering happily at the prospect of fun the park was going to give.

In some ways he was thankful that Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve, but each pang of sadness that was somewhat expressed from the blonde made Sasuke feel both guilty and despondent. But Sasuke knew he was better at hiding his emotions, which was all better when he beckoned Naruto to hurry to join in the quickly forming queues.

"Any in particular that you want to go on?" Sasuke asked, showing Naruto the map. Naruto grabbed it quickly and looked at it. Without Sasuke looking and without even looking himself, he closed his eyes and picked a spot on the map which, to Sasuke's horror, was the most thrill-seeking, speediest and tallest rollercoaster in the park and also boasted it being the best in the country.

Sasuke was not amused that some higher power was toying with him again.

"Let's go! Let's go! If its this good, they'll be a huge queue so we have to beat it!"

The rollercoaster brought out some of the qualities the raven possessed that he really did not want the blonde he was supposed to be watching to see. They were strapped in tight which already constricted Sasuke's breath and didn't make him feel safer despite that's what the design was for. He began to steady breathe, before he turned to his left to see Naruto looking at him.

"Scared?"

"Of course not. It's just a simple ride for thrill-seeking morons like yourself".

"So your nervous?"

Sasuke paused. "A little".

"You'll be fine".

"Shouldn't this conversation be reversed?"

"What can u say?"

There were the sounds of whirring from behind them, the two were sat at the very front of the carriage. Vibrations began to soar through the apparatus and Sasuke's breath hitched and his nervousness began to build. He closed his eyes and decided to ignore the giggles coming from Naruto next to him. He had not wanted to do this; he was going to kill Jiraiya for making him do this. There was a sudden rush as he felt air sweep past him at a speed that made him unable to comprehend what was going on. He didn't like the experience at all and couldn't help but call out in fear. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. He forced himself to look at the blonde next to him who looked as if he was having the time of his life. Oddly, that made Sasuke's own heart feel lighter at the idea of Naruto smiling.

The ride was over within a minute and Sasuke could not be happier to be back on the ground. Naruto followed him to exit the parameter of the ride and burst in to fits of giggles, pointing at his raven-haired guardian, causing other people to stare at them.

"You screamed like a girl! I can't wait to tell everyone at the station", Naruto laughed tearfully.

"No I don't - and I'm never going to take you to the station so you will never get the opportunity to spread such lies. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to spread lies?"

Naruto's laughing ceased immediately. "Actually, my mother's dead".

Sasuke said nothing. "I'm sorry - I didn't know", his voice tinted with genuine remorse.

"Really? Wow - you people really don't know anything about me do you?" Naruto stated. "If you don't even know what has happened to my parents then you haven't any idea what really is happening to me and why I am in so much trouble. I knew the police were useless but I didn't think that much".

"Hey it's a hard job. But actually if I'm honest, it's the kind of job you would probably be good at as well".

"Really?"

"Yes".

The conversation continued along as the day passed. It was, overall, not as bad as Sasuke thought it would be. The conversation came quite natural and they both did find that when they weren't arguing, they could actually feel interested in the other person. Sasuke felt that, although its not the method he wanted to take, it was the most rewarding when it came to discovering who Naruto Uzumaki really was.

Naruto felt actually quite sad that they had to leave in the end as he had enjoyed the day immensely - it really was the thing he needed that made him able to release all his pent up annoyance at his captivity, and he knew that Sasuke was taking advantage of it. But Sasuke probably didn't realise that he had given him a clue as to how much they didn't know about him. It was interesting to see that his father was right when he said the police were useless. And so he decided to give Sasuke at least a little information to reward him for such a nice day.

The journey back was just as conversation-less as the way there but with some music playing that Naruto enjoyed singing too as well. When they reached the house, they both went there separate ways to their room to spend time by themselves. And both went to bed that night a little more confused than when they woke up.

- - - - -

Reviews would be so nice! I'd love to hear what you think :) xx


	6. Seek And Ye Shall Find

**Hey, hey, hey! Wow, this chapter took me only a few hours - I just couldn****'t seem to stop myself writing it for over five hours non-stop at night, instead of sleeping. Lol I'm an idiot - but hey! New chapter! :P hope you enjoy it, and I'm doing my best to update regularly. Its hard, you wouldn't think it would take so long to write so little in comparison :S but ah well. Enjoy xx **

Chapter 5

_**Sasuke**_

_I__'__m beginning to feel like I__'__m learning to understand the kid the less I try to get involved in his affairs. Maybe that__'__s the key? Naruto just wants to find someone to talk to on his own instead of having it forced out of him. I know its hard; it would be so much easier if the kid was susceptible to cave quite easily, but I have a feeling that__'__s the only reason he is alive is because he is not giving up his secret. The whole situation with the blonde kid just feels a lot bigger than Jiraiya knows, or is not letting on to me; something that is bigger than just a few people having a grudge against the blonde. He knows something, and the only reason he is still alive is coz he is the only person who knows it. What could it be about__…__?_

_**Naruto**_

_Aren__'__t I glad that I finally had a day out of the house? I feel so much better now that I__'__ve had some time away from that house, that school and out of our city. It was nice to finally reach a place that people weren__'__t trying to hurt me in, even if it was with Sasuke. It__'__s strange, I feel much more inclined to call him by name rather than __'__the Bastard__'__ or anything like that. I__'__m also feeling much more sociable towards those that I hang with around school, almost as far as calling them my friends. But not entirely yet. Its strange, only a few months ago I would be living somewhere in the streets where no one could find me, but now I__'__m almost living a normal life - well almost__…_

Naruto wondered around the cafeteria with his tray of putrid smelling filth that the school served up as lunch, ready to go for a quick break out of school and give his lunch to Chouji like he always did. He and his smaller, rounder companion had struck a deal that in return for his lunch, he would help distract the teachers and give Naruto the opportunity to sneak out of school down to the nearest newsagent to purchase some of his essentials, or so that's what Naruto told him. Chouji had never asked what he was doing; he didn't need to - he got free lunch. The two hid their deal from Sakura as she seemed to have a problem keeping any forms of rule-breaking to herself.

Neji and Tenten were sat next to the bush that Naruto usually hid in when exiting the school; the teachers had apparently become a little more relaxed with his supervision and he could now get away with leaving the premises unattended and unnoticed. It wasn't even all of the teachers every day, but it was always on the Wednesday that Naruto could get out of school as it was Anko-sensei that was in charge, and she was always sneaking off for a cigarette and not paying any attention to him. He doubted the Uchiha would be impressed with the teachers and their supervisory techniques but would probably be a bit more intrigued towards how he managed to pull it off.

"Hey guys", he said, looking around for any lurking teachers.

"What do you want?" Neji replied. The two were constantly at loggerheads over the simplest of debates, but as they both enjoyed arguing their opinion so much, that they became sort-of-friends relatively quickly.

"I'm looking for Chouji, is he not here yet?"

"He's not in today".

"What?!"

"Stomach-ache apparently. The irony is not lost on you is it?"

"Damn. Its Wednesday!"

"What's so special about today?"

Naruto remained quiet.

"Oh is this the day you two sneak off your special love session. I always noticed that you two disappeared Wednesday lunchtimes even though neither of you do any extra curricular activities".

"How astute of you". Neji looked shocked at the intelligent sounding word that Naruto had used. "Yeah I am actually learning at this school for once", Naruto added, pulling a 'fuck off you arrogant prick' face towards his friendly nemesis. "And no, its got nothing to do with you what I do so butt out".

"Hey, you walked over here, not the other way around".

"Well, everyone doesn't usually hang out over here so I wondered over to see why you were - that's not a crime".

"Yeah but you would know all about criminal activity, wouldn't you Uzumaki?"

Naruto threw the tray down on the floor, and walked straight over to Neji, who managed to stand up in time for Naruto to deliver his first blow to the apparent school prodigy. He could hear Tenten yelling at him to stop but all he could do was just shower blow after blow towards Neji's body, many that the boy did well in deflecting, though none that he tried to attack hit Naruto at all.

Soon, he could feel hands pulling him back, but his mind was still focused on beating the crap out of Neji. Soon, when he felt a slap across his own face did he snap out of the daze and he looked around at the people who were restraining him; seeing Kiba, Sakura, Shino and even Shikamaru holding on to him.

"You know nothing Neji", he spat, "You know nothing about what I have been through - what I'm still going through. So don't you dare treat me to be lower than you coz I've been held in the police station and am now living with a policeman". Naruto's gaze connected to Neji, which surprised him to see something apologetic in his eyes. He then took in Neji's appearance; there was blood running from his lip and he could see some swelling to his left eye. He knew that he hadn't caused as much damage as he could have, he did his best to hold back - but the kid still didn't look very healthy because of him.

"What the hell happened?" Kiba yelled at them, his own eyes narrowed between the two of them.

Naruto shook free from their grip but made it clear that he wasn't about to attack Neji again so they didn't try to restrain him.

"Sorry Naruto", Neji muttered.

"I'm sorry too Neji".

Naruto stared around at everyone who was standing there; they were all staring at him; each with their eyes expressing anger, hatred and confusion at the situation. The blonde looked at them all, turned on his heel and sprinted as far away from them as possible as fast as he could.

- - - - -

Sasuke had walked to work that day after driving Naruto to school. It was a nice change and it allowed him to clear his head from all the confusing thoughts he had in his brain. Naruto was beginning to etch in to his mind permanently and becoming more of a part of his life than he thought he would. He didn't want to admit it, but he was becoming attached to the younger blonde; Naruto had even begun helping him clean up in the kitchen and cook meals. He had not expected breakthroughs of this kind at all with the teenager, but he was also beginning to appreciate the company. Sasuke had not felt lonely at all before the blonde moved in, and now he was feeling pangs of loneliness when the blonde was gone away too long.

Those kinds of feelings were just too confusing for him to handle.

He walked briskly, he hated walking too slowly, even during contemplation. The police station was not that far to travel from where he lived so it made things easier. The school however was too far by foot and though he was beginning to trust Naruto more, he still couldn't let the blonde walk on his own to school for fear that he would disappear for good this time.

When he arrived in the station, he had immediate summons to Jiraiya's office; something that did not come as a shock to him at all.

"So, what have you found out?" the white-haired Police Chief asked.

Sasuke gave an account of the happenings of the amusement park, obviously leaving out the details of the rollercoaster ride that would dent his reputation as a collected individual. He added his own opinions of what he thought was going on with the blonde, but stayed clear from mentioning any of his own personal thoughts of Naruto, in case Jiraiya thought they were inappropriate - a line of thought that Sasuke was following himself.

"Well, what about the headway on what he's hiding at your apartment?"

Sasuke shuffled slightly.

"I still haven't located anything out of the ordinary in his room".

"Why don't you go back and look then? I know you would like to continue on with your other cases, but this one is beginning to go cold, so if you could find new evidence, it would mean that the blonde will eventually leave your house one day".

Sasuke smirked at the idea, though inwardly, he didn't feel like smiling at the notion.

"I'll go have a look now. I'll return in a few hours".

"Good".

Sasuke turned on his heel to leave the room, when Jiraiya called him back in.

"Sasuke, listen to me. I'm beginning to think that this goes so much deeper than we want to admit, but I need you to remain vigilant and not get too attached to the kid. You are only looking after him, not adopting him as any kind of family relation. I want you to try your hardest in this, coz even the finest of policemen fall when it comes to protecting those that they cherish".

Sasuke nodded; "Sir, I don't mean to imply anything rude against you, but why would I find myself becoming attached to a bratty child like him?"

Jiraiya sighed with a smile on his face. "Don't worry - just an old man passing on some advice. I'll see you when you return, I hope you are successful in your search".

Sasuke turned again, this time leaving the room without having to immediately go back in. what had the Chief meant? Becoming too attached to someone? Fallen policemen? It didn't make any sense to him, but he decided not to dwell too much on it. Before he decided to head off, he walked to his desk, nodding at several colleagues and even greeting others before reaching it. He checked his emails, deleting all the spam and the crap jokes that were being sent to everyone around the office. He noted down the important messages in his head, a new lead in to a case about a derelict house that was starting to become a house for kids to stay in to smoke drugs. He also checked his voice machine, and found similar messages to his emails, also including one from his brother asking him to call him.

Sasuke left soon after, not allowing himself to get distracted by any of the gossip that people were talking about around his desk. He left quickly - he did not want to be dragged in to it, and have to give his opinion on matters that meant very little to him.

He got back to the house pretty quickly and phoned a friend of his to pick up Naruto from school at the right time, as he needed to focus all his energies in to finding what Naruto was hiding. He knew it was going to be hard; he had no idea what it was going to be. It could be something as simple as a porn book that he was embarrassed at having the two policemen see it. It may even be something that wouldn't actually be regarded as suspicious, but Naruto knew the secrets and the stories behind it; like a book; following the saying, "If you want to hide a tree, place it in a forest".

But Sasuke was going to look through everything and put it all back exactly how it had looked. Firstly, Sasuke took pictures of the room so as to know where to place his belongings after searching them.

Then the forensics began.

And after several hours, he found nothing that looked even remotely suspicious to why Naruto would want to hide it. It was a mystery all right. But considering Naruto's reaction, there had to be something important he was hiding, even if it was only as small as a piece of jewellery that belonged to a family member.

That sparked an idea in Sasuke's head - had anyone checked the death records of Naruto's mother? He hadn't known she was dead, so maybe Jiraiya didn't know either and hadn't checked any databases. He didn't recall Naruto mentioning any particular details. Maybe if he brought up the idea with Jiraiya he would know something.

Sasuke had placed everything back as perfectly as the pictures, sweating slightly at the sheer effort it took not to have Naruto suspicious of him. He ran back up the stairs to the living room, picked up his keys and made to leave the house. As he left, he heard the phone ring.

"Oh the machine will pick it up", he muttered to himself, "This lead is far more important that whatever that phone call will probably be".

He locked the door and left the house. The phone continued to ring until the answer machine clicked, relaying the message Sasuke had recorded when he had first moved in to the house.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha's residence. Leave your message after the beep".

"Heya Sasuke, pick up the goddamn phone will you? I did what you asked and I went to go pick up the kid. Only problem is the kid's not there. The teachers haven't been able to find him since lunchtime. He's disappeared…"

- - - - -

Genma, the policemen, walked over to the residence to answer another complaint about the derelict house on Ichiraku Way; it was originally Sasuke's case but since he had to deal with the kid, he was kind enough to go and answer the latest distress call for him.

He took notes from the residents in the area and then decided to go and check out the house himself. Despite the state in which it had disintegrated in to, it would have looked like a lovely warm family home when it was lived in. The windows were now boarded up and so were the doors and it took the officer a few minutes to find the entrance around the side of the house as to where the drug-taking teenagers hung out. Inside was just as bad as the outside, with pungent aromas of rubbish and filth and something that he just couldn't quite place fill up his nostrils. It made him want to puke. No wonder the kids hung out in the place; no self-respecting adult who washed would want to go inside to check it out.

Genma continued on, looking through the rooms, nothing out of the ordinary in any of them, except the living room which had evidence of drug taking human activity. There was a bong in the middle of the room, and the dirty sofas looked like they had the imprints of people left in them. He would have to get forensics down to check out any prints that could be lifted from the bong and the stubbed cigarettes that were on the floor. He was also going to have to find out the history of the house - something that a virus on Uchiha's computer had deleted before he could read it. He had no idea if the new list had arrived yet.

The officer also noted that the stairs were destroyed and there was no way up. However, he was curious as to what was up there.

He went out back and found a rusty metal ladder, and carried it back with some difficulty through the hole and against the wall so he could get up top. In looking through the rooms, he noticed that these had deteriorated much slower than the ones downstairs - one room that looked like it was for a teenage boy was very well preserved. He continued on until he reached the room on the very end that for some reason had been boarded up. It was odd considering the conditions of the other rooms. The policeman tried his best to pull the boards off but to no avail. However, there was a thin wall dividing one room with the other and so he smashed that instead. When he broke through, the smell that washed straight in to his face made vomit rise in to the very recesses of his mouth. He looked inside the room after tying a piece of cloth around his mouth and nose - and wished almost immediately that he done the same thing with his eyes.

A body, rotting away in front of him, looked like the remains of a man who had brutally murdered.

The officer tore himself away from the scene and took out his mobile phone. He dialled the police station, calling one of his more well-known colleagues.

"Hey, Asuma? Can you call forensics and some more officers down to 14 Ichiraku Way? I just found a murdered corpse that I think might have some connection to a case of Sasuke Uchiha's".

- - - - -

Speaking to Jiraiya about his ideas had proved useless. Sasuke had learnt that Naruto's birth certificate had disappeared over the many years and was no longer on the system, so they had no clue as to how find who his mother was, or even his father. Jiraiya had no idea where to go with finding Naruto's parents; but news that Naruto's mother being dead affected Jiraiya in a way that Sasuke had not expected. He had spotted tears in the eyes of the Chief, which confused him.

What was really going on between Jiraiya and Naruto? He made a mental note to ask Naruto what he knew about Jiraiya; maybe he held some of the clues. It would be much easier to ask Naruto about Jiraiya, than ask Jiraiya about Naruto.

Sasuke walked past his desk space to see some sort of frenzy in his section. Curious to know what was going on, he walked over and asked Asuma, the one who seemed to be directing everybody around the office to get their coats and leave to the car park.

"Officer Genma found a corpse at the residence that those drug-taking teenagers hang out in - that case of yours. A nearby neighbour phoned in again so he went to go and ask some questions as well as checking out the actual house. Forensics are down, I've sent down Kakashi, the coroner, to start photographing and dating the body. They can tell its male, and the body was brutally murdered. We are getting photographs sent through to the office now, if you wanted to have a look".

Asuma pointed to the computer in the corner, next to the printer. Sasuke asked Asuma to accompany him and to tell him more details. Sasuke studied the body and found it repulsive, and more than a little frightening. He had never seen a body before - and one that was this mutilated was an image that was going to burn in to his mind.

"Are you going down now as well Asuma?"

"Yeah, I am. You coming down?"

"I'm coming with you. It was originally my case so I'm going to stay on it and help Genma out".

"Ahh, that reminds me. Genma wanted me to ask you to bring the list of previous residents of the house as well. He said a letter arrived from the Department of Housing, which contains the list. He put it on your desk earlier".

"Okay, let me just pick it up and we'll go down. You can drive if you want".

"Meet me outside, I'll go get the keys".

Sasuke picked up the letter, also carrying the picture of the dead body in his hand. There was something familiar about it, that he couldn't place. Driving with Asuma took very little time and before long they reached the site. Police tape surrounded the derelict house, officers were patrolling the area, some interviewing neighbours. Sasuke got out the car as quick as he could and then marched right up to Genma who was stood by himself, looking quite pale. It looked like he had maybe thrown up.

"Genma, what's the latest?"

Genma took a deep breath, which even that he struggled with, looking straight at Sasuke. "Theory so far is that he died of multiple stab wounds. Also looks like he might have been shot as well, in places that would have let him die slowly. Torture. Someone really had a grudge against him".

Sasuke saw that Genma was really taking the discovery of this body hard; he was also relatively new at police work - just like Sasuke, so the effects of this were really taking its toll on him.

"Anywho, have you got that list of ex-residents of the house? Might give us a clue about who this guy is - he has no ID on him at all to find out who he is".

Sasuke handed the envelope to Genma to open; the man was shaking slightly whilst he did it, but Sasuke felt that if he gave Genma the edge of control, he might be able to regain some of his composure. Genma opened the list and gasped.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Take a look".

Sasuke scanned the letter for the list of people. His eyes widened as he looked at the last resident of the house they were stood in front of.

A Mr Uzumaki…

- - - - -

Read and Review please? Hope you enjoyed the latest addition! :D xx


	7. Injuries and Cadavers

**Greetings all :) how are you? I****'m miserable at the moment; ill, no food, no money so I can't pay electricity and I have lots of work to do so I decided that I would finish this chapter instead :D That makes me an idiot but I thought that writing this was so much more fun. If there are problems with continuity in this chapter, I'm sorry in advance because I can't think properly :S Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please review! (Hint) :P xx**

Chapter 6

_**Sasuke**_

_Oh my God__…_

_**Naruto**_

…

Sasuke had to sit down; it was all so unreal. He finally had a lead to his case with Naruto but it was to do with the corpse of Naruto's father. Well, they hadn't completely verified it yet, but the wisps of blonde hair and some of the characteristics still intact made him think of the blonde.

He wanted to be sick.

Genma came over to where he was sat and kneeled down to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine Genma, I'm just wondering how I'm going to tell Naruto".

"Well, maybe he knows - have you seen his room? Its still tidy and well lived in; its got receipts and tickets that date back to just a few months ago; just before he moved in with you".

Sasuke snapped to look at his fellow officer. "What?"

"Yeah - he must have been living here, he must have known that his father was dead in the other room. He may have even been the one to board up the room in the first place. We don't know. All we do know is that someone is going to have to interview the kid and more than likely Jiraiya is going to pick you. Come on, the kid lives with you now".

"Show me his room", Sasuke barked.

Genma nodded and led the way through the hole in the side of the house and up the ladder, past the forensics who were working hard as they collected the relevant samples. Genma opened the door to a room of orange painted walls and a relatively tidy room. It looked a little dusty as it hadn't been cleaned in a while.

It looked like a reflection of Naruto; orange for how bright his personality was; there was books with similar storylines of those that he had brought with him to his house, and posters of some of the bands that he knew the blonde liked.

It had to be his room.

He started by walking towards the desk and began reading the first piece on top of a stack of paper. It was a ripped out piece of paper from a journal that wasn't written by him.

_I thought that they wouldn__'__t find us here. A place like this, where nothing happens - away from the drug-addled place from before. I knew I couldn__'__t bring up my son in that place. I knew I had to get away from there. They__'__ve already taken Kushina away from me; I__'__ll be damned if they take Naruto as well. _

The piece was then ripped off at the bottom so Sasuke could read no more of it. But the very mention of Naruto's name and the fact it was in this room meant that Mr Uzumaki was included in some very bad criminal activity if it resulted in this kind of murder.

However Sasuke was still more worried about Naruto.

He spent some time in the room, examining the contents of the papers on the desk; there were some journal entries, some receipts for some very expensive items that made no sense to why Naruto would need such equipment. There was also some old forgotten school homework to a school that was nowhere near the house, or for that matter anywhere near where they lived now. There was a range of information he had acquired from the papers, books and other sources from the desk and he was about to start investigating the drawers in the room before he was interrupted by another officer saying he had a visitor.

What could be so important that he was to be interrupted now?

He walked outside to see that it was his friend, Kabuto who looked irritated, hot, tired and stressed. His grey hair was stuck to his head, and his glasses were dirty with flecks of sweat. He was a young guy but looked so much older from afar - the two had known each other from school and they had a friendship that was based on the fact they hated everyone else that they knew. He was pacing around, snapping and glaring at people until he spotted Sasuke.

"You! You fucking idiot! Why have you not been picking up your phone? I left you so many messages, and I text you and everything. You fucking idiot".

"Calm down, I've been taking care of work here. There's a body!" Sasuke hissed.

"Never mind that, I don't care!"

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be with Naruto?"

"Yeah, you fucking twat, if you picked up your phone you would have known that Naruto has been missing for over five hours!" Sasuke's face froze, "He disappeared at lunchtime after a fight with one of his friends and no one knows where he is. I've been with his teachers trying to find out where he might go, or be".

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled, and kicked the nearest bin.

"I've told Jiraiya - I went to the police station when I went to find you. He's getting together a search party and he told me to get you so you can start fixing this mess. He also mentioned that even though you finally have a lead, to now lose the kid is irresponsible and he is going to have words with you when you go back to the station".

"What? I have to go back to the station now? Shouldn't I be going to search for the kid first? He is my responsibility".

"Well, you may have jeopardised your right to house the kid with this. He told you Naruto had to stay watched at all times, so he can't get away. And under your care that has happened".

"Yeah at school, where he is not under my control, where the school is to keep an eye on him. And he's been progressing since he's been with me! Is that all disregarded now?"

"Look, Sasuke, I don't know, I don't work with you or this Jiraiya but I'm just relaying the message that he said. He wants to talk to you in person".

"Fine, come on, let's go".

Sasuke was pissed. He was so pissed that he slammed the doors of the car and didn't speak to Kabuto at all during the journey. He didn't like leaving the scene where this body was, but he had no choice in the matter now that Naruto was missing and he was being summoned by the Chief. They reached the station after what felt like an eternity and Sasuke got out the car.

"Kabuto, listen, I'm sorry about this. I thought this would just be a simple case of picking him up and watching him till I got back but now there's this happening. I'm sorry".

"Sasuke, in all the years that I've known you, you have never apologised for anything. Hell that's why we became friends - we were bitter and twisted and cared for no one. Your finally starting to care for this little blonde shit and it's a good thing: trust me. So shut up and fuck off in to the station so you can then start searching for the kid".

Sasuke smirked at him and walked off, hearing the sounds of the engine and the squeaks of tyres as his friend drove off and left him.

He walked in, straight to Jiraiya's office and knocked on the door. An annoyed grunt was the signal to open the door and Jiraiya looked up to see that Sasuke was stood there, waiting for him to start yelling.

"Sit down Uchiha", he growled.

No one spoke for about five minutes, as Jiraiya tapped away on his computer. Sasuke was sat, eyes closed and his arms folded. Neither looked at each other even when the conversation finally started.

"I told you to keep an eye on him".

"This was the result of the school's failure to watch him not mine".

"Yet we would have been alerted earlier had you been the one to pick him up instead of asking your friend to do it".

"To be fair sir, you had assigned me an alternative job".

"I did not ask you to go chasing a lead to another case because you failed to locate the item that this kid is hiding".

"But it turned out to be linked to the case of Naruto, did it not? It was important that I went".

"Uchiha, you disobeyed orders and now he is missing. I could have him move from your house to another carer".

"With all due respect sir, do you think you can find anyone that can handle the kid? Most officers have families of their own and cannot afford to care for him; money, time and space. You know I am the only candidate for this job. And I still firmly believe that I am not of fault for this".

"You think that just by believing that you aren't, you can make this situation cured of any responsibility to do with you? I'm sorry, but that is not how it works and you of all officers should know this. I told you not to get attached to this kid, Sasuke. And now here you are, defending the right that he is still to live with you, when not long back you would have straight away used this chance to get rid of him without question".

Sasuke had to admit that the old Chief had him there. He had just admitted he cared for the blonde. But he didn't care for the simple slip up of his personal feelings when Naruto was still missing and in potential harm.

"Sir, I don't care for that at the moment. I care about finding him, one as part of my duty and the other as the fact that he is my roommate - and he is finally beginning to start treating me like I'm trustworthy and not just any scum trying to find out his secrets. You know I am essential to cracking the mystery of what's behind the story of this boy. And I know you are also as desperate to know the truth because you are keeping secrets from me about knowing information about him - and possibly his family too. Now, I'm going to look for him - I will return to the station once he has been found and not before".

Sasuke got up from the chair that he was gingerly perched on and opened the door.

"Sasuke".

The raven turned to look behind him at his boss.

"Make sure that you find him".

Sasuke nodded and closed the door. As soon as he had left the building and knew that no one he knew was looking at him, he began to run. He needed ideas as to where he could be - he could be anywhere. He had successfully managed to avoid police for months at a time. If Naruto didn't want to be found, he damn sure knew how to make himself invisible.

It was beginning to get dark when Sasuke began to start losing hope that he wouldn't find the blonde. He had been searching for hours and hours and there was nothing; potential hangout spots that teenagers would go, places that Naruto had been caught in before. It was starting to make him feel desperate. If the kid was dead because he had shirked responsibility on a friend - one they will never find out his secrets and two, he would be dead way before his time.

And that was more heartbreaking than anything he had felt before.

He walked down an alley near the school - the last place he thought Naruto was going to be was near the place he ran away from earlier. It was pitch black down the alley apart from the glint of light from the moon that was obscured by the tall apartments. He couldn't make out all that was in front of him. He walked down, not particularly worrying about his own safety - he was more than capable at defending himself.

He was walking along before something grabbed his ankle; he was about to shake off and yell when he turned around and saw familiar blonde hair.

"Hey, I was wondering how long it would take you to find me", Naruto coughed. He was leant against the wall, bleeding from the head, battered and bruised. Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately bent down and looked at his head wound.

"I don't care that you can use this against me, or the fact that I sound like a fucking parent, but you've worried me sick! What the hell happened to you? Can you stand? I'm taking you to the hospital".

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital", the blonde uttered, his voice barely over a whisper.

"What are you joking me? You're going to the hospital whether you like it or not".

"No - let's just go back, I'm fine, I can treat myself".

Sasuke didn't know what to do - the blonde was getting defensive about it. The easiest thing was to take him home first and try to get the story out of him; but at the same time he was concerned about the wounds he had suffered, particularly to his head.

"Naruto, I think its best if you let yourself get treated. What if you are in real danger?"

"Man…you do sound like a fucking parent".

"Don't care, come on".

"No, I have suffered worse before without help. Just let me go back to the house with you. Its just a minor bump".

"Your bleeding".

"I've been hit there before!"

"Not buying it - we're going. Now".

"I will under the condition that you do not tell Jiraiya what has happened".

"Naruto he is my superior, I cannot ignore something like this".

"Well, don't tell him until after we have left hospital, and if I'm going to be there for long, don't contact him until two days time".

Why the blonde was making unfathomable demands when potentially seriously injured was beyond Sasuke's capability to understand, but he nodded with this and helped the blonde up, letting him lean on his shoulder. His car was parked only around the corner from the school itself, so within only a few minutes, Sasuke had laid Naruto across the back seats of his car and made his way to the hospital.

It wasn't as busy as he had expected it to be, with the amount of hospital TV dramas he had watched, but with the small crowds of people, it was going to require at least some waiting. He was going to have to pull some strings. Sasuke supported Naruto and walked straight up to the desk and asked to see someone immediately. Naruto's head wound was going to have to be priority over some of the other cases present in the Waiting Room.

The nurse on staff was fairly short-looking with round spectacles and ebony hair tied in to two plaits. She seemed very focused on her computer until Sasuke coughed loudly to get her attention. She gasped at his presence - a reaction he was all too familiar with - and then looked at the blonde.

"Oh my! I'll get him looked at straight away".

"I'm coming as well - official Police business", Sasuke said holding up his badge. She nodded, shaking a little at the sign of authority that the raven carried. She beckoned them to follow, producing a wheelchair out of nowhere to make it easier for Naruto to be transferred. Soon they were sat in a small room, Naruto lying on top of a bed and Sasuke sat in the chair beside him in silence. Sasuke had explained that Naruto had gotten in to a bust up with some people, avoiding relaying any information that would give away too much detail in to the case.

Several random doctors came in to the room that they were in every now and again, no one seemed to want to stay to actually help out. Eventually one person walked in, smiled and then introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Shizune, I'll be assisting you. Right it seems you've been in a fight of some kind; did they use any weapons to harm you?"

Naruto shook his head slightly. Sasuke locked on to the doctor, unblinking as she examined Naruto's head wound. She also got him to take off his t-shirt to see the bruising of the various punches and kicks that he had received. Sasuke was staring at Naruto, his eyes dancing around all the bruises and then examining the blonde's well chiselled chest. Once he realised what he was doing, he immediately looked away, hoping that neither of the other occupants of the room had noticed. When he eventually looked back, Naruto was replacing his top as Shizune made notes on her clipboard. She turned to address both the men after replacing her pen lid.

"Well, its not going to cause any lasting damage but you will probably need stitches on the gash on your head so after the nurse has cleaned it, I will come back to stitch it up. Its also likely that you may suffer with a mild concussion but its okay to send you home with your guardian here. Your other wounds will heal with time as well, there isn't anything that time can't fix here. I can give you some minor painkillers if you feel they are necessary. Now is there anything else you want to talk about regarding this event? I can find any number of people that you can talk to if need be".

"No, I'm fine. I don't need to talk to anyone - just a simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time", Naruto smiled, before wincing at the pain from his head.

"Well, you as his guardian have to sign these forms, so please come this way", Shizune addressed Sasuke, "And Naruto, a nurse will be here in just a moment so don't worry. We'll have you fixed up and out of here very soon".

Sasuke followed the doctor out of the room, down the corridor before she whipped around and her friendly smile was gone.

"Have you contacted Jiraiya?"

"What?" Sasuke was confused that she even knew the man.

"Look, I am the hospital informant, so I've known about Naruto and all his cases here".

"Well, if you know the situation you will understand when I say that I cannot tell Jiraiya that Naruto is in the hospital. I had to promise the kid that I wouldn't tell Jiraiya so he would come here".

"Responsibilities to the Force come first Mr Uchiha; that's why you lie", the doctor replied.

"I'm not going to tell him, and if you do your breaching your Hippocratic Oath. The success of this case relies on me being trusted by Naruto and I'm not breaking that now for this and Jiraiya will certainly understand that. We need to figure out what links Naruto to these gang attacks so we can protect him from having to come back here".

Shizune said nothing in response. She sighed after a while and then handed the rest of the forms to the raven and walked off. Sasuke began to mutter under his breath incoherent things, finishing the forms and sitting down to wait for the blonde to be released. It had been a very long, very stressful day.

And that was when he remembered that he had a murderer to find.

Not that soon after, Naruto had a bandage on his head and was sat in the car, wanting to go to sleep.

"Hey. Hey! Your not allowed to go to sleep until we have talked back at the house. Remember that is the deal".

"I never said anything about explaining what happened".

"You better start though, or I will get Jiraiya involved and God knows that I don't want to talk to that man again tonight either. So wake up, we will be back at the house soon".

Naruto grunted and silence ensued.

Inside the house, Naruto went straight down the stairs in to his room.

"Hey. Hey! Come back here, we need to talk". Sasuke followed him down, Naruto was stood next to his bed, whilst Sasuke remained on the bottom stair.

"Look I don't feel like talking, alright? Just back off will you?"

"No I will not back off. You were hurt - and under my care. That pisses me off, so tell me what happened. Why did you leave school when you weren't supposed to?"

The two stared at each other from across the room. Sasuke moved to stand in front of the brick wall space next to the cupboard. Naruto remained where he was, watching as Sasuke tried to stare him out. Sasuke punched the drawer and the things that were stacked on top fell to the floor.

"What the fuck Sasuke?"

"I'm not fucking around Naruto. What happened?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you? Its not like you really care".

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Well, who the hell have you got to care if not me? Its not like you have anyone left do you?"

Sasuke felt himself slam against the brick wall as Naruto pushed him up, a snarl on his face. It was then that he felt something dislodge in his back. The brick moved continually and was stabbing him painfully in the back. Someone obviously hadn't done the work properly; obviously there was something in there that wasn't supposed to be.

Wait…

_The secret hiding place! _

Sasuke knew he was going to have to go back later at some point do see what was there, and at that point, he felt himself being released from the wall, as Naruto fell to the floor, passing out. He really wasn't joking about being tired. Sasuke sighed. It was a close call.

He picked Naruto up and put him in the bed, pulling the duvet over him. He sighed again and then left the room, turning off the light when he left.

Damn…he still didn't know what happened. He really was going to have to wait until morning. But he had a lead, and that was a breakthrough in itself. He sat down in the living room, helping himself to a glass of scotch and began the waiting game.

- - - - -

Reviews would be loved. Beezelneff is ill and would like review cold medicine :) xx


	8. Opening The Lid

**Hello all. Hope you are all well :D I burst in to song openly to tell you that I dedicate this chapter to everyone who loves this story! :D I've been watching episodes of Glee which is an awesome programme! And hopefully an inspiration to a new story that is in the planning works :D **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone xx **

Chapter 7

_**Sasuke**_

_After giving me the shock of my life when he disappeared, he is acting like nothing significant has happened at all. Of course something has changed! And though he acts like it is no big deal around me, I know there is something about that day that he doesn't want to tell anyone. And the annoying thing is… I respect that. I respect it to the point that its driving me crazy! I can't relax around him anymore; we are beginning to get on with each other more than ever and I don't want to jeopardise that with this case anymore. Naruto, why won't you tell me what's going on…?_

_**Naruto**_

_With the events of the past few days out of the way, and it being so long since I was first on my own and the secrets began, I'm starting to wonder if that man will ever give up on me. Relentlessly he keeps trying to gain the information that I know but when I say no I mean no. He's not going to learn of anything that I know…and neither is Sasuke…_

"Here I made you a hot drink". Sasuke pushed the cup across the wood slightly towards Naruto as he approached the table the next morning, wincing slightly with pain. "Now will you please tell me how you ended up in such a state that it makes even people you don't know worry about you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was originally not going to pick you up yesterday after a breakthrough in another case I was working on - I have others besides yours you know", Sasuke smirked at the blonde, "An acquaintance of mine I knew from school was going to do it. And then when I heard from him that you had gone missing, I jumped. It worried me - and seeing as we are starting to gain insight on each other's characters a lot more since we have been thrust together, you know I wouldn't admit something like that unless it truly meant something to me. So can you please give me some clues as to what happened to you?"

Naruto remained standing, silent, not touching the drink that Sasuke had made. He looked in to Sasuke's eyes and he saw something stir behind them. Something inside Naruto made him not want to see that look again.

Naruto walked forwards and sat down. He took the drink and cupped it with both hands. The warmth radiated on his skin, straight through his hands and up his arms and it felt… it felt almost homely. Sasuke had figured out straight away that he only drank cocoa that was at a temperature a little over lukewarm. He took a small sip, and savoured the sweetness. The raven had even realised that he liked a small spoon of extra sugar. Naruto smiled to himself and then stared at the cup.

"These attacks… they've been happening on and off for years, which you probably know. You must have realised that I know something, something I'm not willing to share easily. And there is a reason for this that I do not feel I can tell you just yet. But I want you to know that as long as I know this, they won't kill me".

"So you keep the information, make sure you have no one around you that you can trust with it, and that keeps you and other people alive. And then you get attacked regularly for this information?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said nothing for a minute.

"I don't want to hurt anyone", Naruto whispered.

Sasuke said nothing; Naruto didn't mean hurt - he meant kill. He didn't want anyone to get killed because of him. It sounded like the kid was in so much more trouble than he ever wanted to let on. Was he planning on being alone forever? Sasuke wanted to sigh, but couldn't bring himself to do it, in case it made the blonde feel more guilty. So he just looked at the blonde.

To Naruto, another look in his eyes made Naruto's heart flicker slightly. This time it was sadness, sympathy and guilt that shined in his black orbs. And for some reason, from the raven who so openly objected him moving in to his home, to the person who was so willing to drop his case to hear only a fraction of the information he needed, he didn't mind. Sasuke was different.

He mentally shook his head. No! He wasn't allowed to let his guard down, because when he let his guard down…things happened. And when things happened…

Subconsciously Naruto touched his face, his fingers gracefully following the lines of the scars that ran across his cheeks. They were easily concealed, not noticeable unless you looked up close; they had faded from when they were first engraved. But they still hurt whenever he thought about that day. And _he_ was a part of that pain.

"I'm sorry", Naruto got up so quickly that he knocked the table, the remainder of the drink spilled and the cup fell to the floor. As he stared at the mess made, Naruto realised he was shivering; Sasuke was right next to him, hand on forehead, trying to see if he was okay.

"I already said I would stay home with you today. You don't have to tell me anymore if this isn't the right time. But later on, Jiraiya has requested you talk to him and I couldn't refuse that. You can relax for the rest of the day otherwise". Sasuke didn't look him in the eye.

"I'm gonna go to my room, going to find, think…I mean read…" Naruto was fumbling his words, this wasn't like him at all! _What is wrong with me? This wasn't even near fatal, I've had so much more pain and trauma inflicted on me then this! So why do I feel so bad? Is it because this time I actually have someone to worry about me? Is that why Dad trusted me with this…?_

Naruto ran away from Sasuke before he could reply, slammed the door of his room and stayed keeping his back against it. He didn't hear footsteps move away from where he had been talking with Sasuke for a while, and when Sasuke did move, the echoes of his footsteps sounded further away then closer. His temporary guardian was probably pissed at him.

He walked down and lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Memories of him flew through his mind, of how he used to lie like this in his room when he was an ordinary child living an ordinary life. That was as close as he could have got to a normal life with how his parents lived. But he was content, knowing they were both there.

But now they were both gone. And now he had a real reason to cry, he thought.

- - - - -

Sasuke sat with a drink in his hand, lying on the recliner in his room. The scotch rocked gently around the ice, his hand becoming slowly numb from the cold.

He sighed.

What was he to do? He was fed up of waiting - he was going to have to sort things out. He got a call from the station and said that no information had been found about a Mr Uzumaki so far. Was Naruto's last name an alias carried on from father to son?

What had happened to the family? Both his parents were dead now; he must have seen his father's body when he got home, it explained why the room was so boarded up. But there was nothing recorded about the death of Naruto's mother, nor a birth certificate for Naruto. It was an obvious thing to say but the more Sasuke thought about it, there was something wrong with Naruto's family, something…sinister…

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and concentrated on something else. He lay there for a while in continued silence.

It was official.

He hated waiting.

Jiraiya wanted to talk to Naruto to give him ample time so he could search the blonde's room, namely, the brick wall. He was anticipating what he was going to find that the blonde had hidden. What was so important that Naruto had to hide in a place as concealed as a brick wall? Sasuke hadn't even noticed that there was any bricks loose enough to make a hiding place - and a clever one at that.

It had been a while now since the two had parted conversation in the kitchen. Sasuke wanted to go talk to the blonde again, get some more details about what had happened the day before.

Namely, why had he left the school?

Sasuke placed the glass on the table and placed his cold hand against his head, enjoying the cool feeling on his forehead, soothing the confusion that the blonde was giving him. He decided then and there that he was going downstairs in to his basement to talk to the blonde some more.

He hadn't drunk really much of his drink, but he had felt a little bit more concerned than he wouldn't have if he hadn't anything to drink. He was not as tolerant with alcohol as other people - that he knew.

He reached Naruto's door and knocked. When there was no reply, he opened the door and walked down the stairs and saw the blonde lying on the floor or his room, just staring at the ceiling. Sasuke walked over and stood over him.

"You really bored?"

"Yeah kinda", was the response.

"Good, then we can continue the conversation from upstairs".

"Do we have to?" Naruto complained, sounding like a small child.

"But, to make you feel better and so you have nowhere else to hide, we will do it in here. You can even continue to lie on the floor if you want, I'll just sit here". Sasuke sat down, leaning against Naruto's bed, looking at the blonde teen.

"And go", Sasuke said.

Naruto remained wordless.

"Naruto, come on. I'm letting you have the day off".

"Fine. I had a fight okay?"

"A fight? With who?"

"This guy called Neji - he was acting all stuck up and inquisitive about my life and I told him to back off. And then he said something that made me snap and so I hit him. When my other classmates came over and looked at me with those expressions on their faces, I dunno. It made me feel really shit".

"So you are gaining a conscious? Congratulations, you are another step closer to becoming a functioning member of society".

"Shut up Sasuke, like you can call yourself functional".

Sasuke smirked, and he saw the blonde copy him.

"Come on, you have to tell me something about you now".

"Why? That's not how it works? I'm the policeman".

"Oh don't you pull that copper card on me Sasuke, I see right through you", Naruto got up quickly on to his knees and turned to look at the raven. He smiled. He looked a lot better than he did earlier.

"Well, alright. I'll stop for now. Only because you are going to get interrogated by Jiraiya later".

Naruto looked stony-faced all of a sudden. It looked like he completely forgotten.

"No!" Naruto wailed. "That guy is an idiot!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto sulked and swore under his breath, before falling back in to his position, lying on his back on the floor.

"Naruto, what's your relationship with Jiraiya?"

"Relationship? Sorry, Sasuke, I don't go for older men".

That statement intrigued Sasuke in a rather disturbing way, but shook it off for the moment. Older men?

"I mean as in why are you guys so familiar with each other? And what's wrong with wanting to date someone older than you?"

"I mean as in I don't want to date people as old as Jiraiya - that's practically paedophilia, and trust me, I know a guy - and why don't you ask Jiraiya? I'm not particularly in the mood do talk about how awesome my family was, or in this case wasn't".

"You know a paedophile?!"

"Calm down Sasuke, he's in jail now. Was a very nice guy though, you know, despite his weird…uh…obsession. Well, come to think of it the police are in my debt seeing as I was the one who actually contacted them about him. Still, he doesn't know that and I hope he never does".

Sasuke was shocked beyond belief. God the kid really had a diverse life.

"Do you know any other people whose lives are as colourful as yours?"

"Yeah, I know a few people dotted around that are either more messed up than me or on par. You think I got it bad, well, I don't when compared to others".

"Well, you may think that, but I still think that you've had a rough life for someone so young and if I can stop that, you can stay with me for as long as you like. It pisses me off that someone else is trying to hurt you, when I'm the only one who should be annoying you", Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed, a sound that was like music to Sasuke's ears.

They talked for a bit longer, just about random stuff - people that Naruto had met over the years, those who had nothing to do with him anymore.

At least Sasuke sort of understood why that was now.

- - - - -

Sasuke waved goodbye as another officer came to pick up Naruto. The blonde sighed. He hadn't wanted to see Jiraiya at all because this incident was going to evoke questions - such as why weren't there unconscious people surrounding his body this time around.

Naruto pondered in the car ride to the station just why he decided not to fight back. He saw them, knew they were _his_ men as soon as he did and he was ready to fight.

Except that he couldn't bring himself to do it, even when they picked a rock up and started using it as a weapon. Even when they threatened to pour ethanol over him and set him on fire. Nothing was going to deter him - beforehand even if the henchmen looked at him funny he would have rained down blows on them. Except this time, he just withdrew himself from his being and let himself be hurt - maybe as some kind of justice being served from all the people that he had hurt before. Maybe for what he did to Neji that same day.

As much as he didn't want to admit, living with Sasuke was bringing about a change in him he had not foreseen. Sure he had lived all over the place with makeshift guardians but none of them had ever dealt with him the way Sasuke had. He wondered if actually getting annoyed and arguing with him was what Sasuke had known was best for him all along. He needed to get the hate and anger out of his system, and embrace calm and peacefulness.

Or was it that he truly could not stand him from the get go?

Either way, Naruto was happy that he got to stay with Sasuke, and even happier about it now that Sasuke had invited him to stay because he wanted him there instead of him being forced to house him. The two were getting along pretty well now.

That was a nice feeling. And one he wanted to continue.

Naruto got out of the car after it had finished parking in the car park at the police station. He walked through the front gates, calm and composed. Some of the officers greeted him, some friendly, some not so. He had gotten to know a lot of people there after his many indiscretions made him visit. He walked along the familiar route to Jiraiya's office to see that there was more than one person waiting for them inside.

This new person smiled at him, and Naruto didn't like that.

"Okay, hello Naruto", Jiraiya smiled. He gestured to the other office occupier and continued, "This is Yamoto Tenzo. He will be taking over as your guardian soon enough so we can let you get out of this living situation that you obviously don't enjoy".

"What?!"

Naruto was furious. At the point that he and Sasuke had finally started to get along, Jiraiya decides to move him away?!

"We decided that enough is enough with you two and that this was only a temporary placement for you until we found a place with a better environment. And Yamoto can offer you that".

The man stayed unmoving next to Jiraiya, who was smiling. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the white-haired Chief.

"Does Sasuke know about this?"

"Not yet. And you are not to tell him about this either when you go home tonight. In the next week or two, you will be transferred to a place that is better suited to stop you from being attacked. Its still undecided yet, but you also might have to change schools as well".

And now, the first time he had friends, they were going to move him from there too?! This was an outrage. Well, they probably weren't his friends anymore after he attacked Neji, but the school was the best he had ever been to!

"No".

"What?"

"You heard me! No! I don't want to go! I'm happy where I am!"

"Naruto", Jiraiya walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shook it off immediately at his touch. "Don't touch me you old bastard! No! I don't want to move! I'm fed up of moving when everyone else wants to. I've done that my whole life!"

Jiraiya listened interestedly. Moving a lot? Why was he moving a lot?

"I don't care that I get attacked; you guys just didn't want me to endanger other people seeing as I'm the one who causes more damage. But I didn't even fight back this time! I'm not moving - I'm staying with Sasuke!"

"Naruto, Naruto, calm down. This move is for the best. You and Sasuke don't get along well, and I don't think that its healthy for you both to be living together when your relationship is so destructive".

Naruto glared at the old man.

He had no idea what he was talking about.

Sasuke was the best thing that had happened to him the entire time he had been on his own; he had stood by him even though they had gotten off to a bad start. Okay, a REALLY bad start.

He had even properly forgiven him for the incident and that was something he thought he could have never done.

Naruto sat down on the chair and glared at both of the people in the office.

"Well, Yamoto is a very gifted man; he deals with people in your situation all the time".

"Oh yeah? And what's my _situation_ then Jiraiya?" Naruto asked acidly.

"Someone who is being picked on for a reason that is unknown. Something that requires breaking the law to protect. Now Yamoto is qualified to look after you, unlike Sasuke. There is no debate in this Naruto. You will be moving".

Naruto got up and stormed out of the room, only to be stopped by several police officers. He glared at them all but kept his cool. Jiraiya nodded to the officers to block the corridor so he couldn't leave.

Naruto twisted around to Jiraiya, "You know I can take all of these guys right? Even in this condition".

"You probably could. But I would prefer if you kept your cool and for you to come back in to this office to explain to you properly just why we are going to be changing the place you live in".

Naruto sighed once again, noted that the situation would be much worse if he attacked any of the officers and walked back in to the room, slamming the door shut as he passed.

- - - - -

Sasuke had raced down the steps to the blonde's room as soon as he heard the wheels drive off. Despite his adamant feelings of not wanting to hurt the blonde by sneaking through his personal belongings when he wasn't there, his curiosity got the better of him; he was desperate to know what the blonde had been hiding for so long.

He looked up at the bricks and began to finger some of them, tapping his knuckles on them to find the ones that moved. As soon as he found them, he wedged one of them out and then repeated the process until Sasuke had found a small wooden box. Sasuke deduced that this was what Naruto had hidden. He pulled it out, dusted it off slightly and sat down on the floor. He opened the box - the key was already in its lock - and Sasuke emptied the contents on to the floor.

The first was a silver key. Sasuke noticed that it looked like any normal key and that finding what it locked or unlocked was going to be an impossible task without having the information from Naruto. There was also a key card; plain, it had only a black strip across the width of the middle. No numbers, no codes, nothing to explain what it was. Sasuke sighed - they weren't going to get very far with two locking devices and no indication as to what they were keeping hidden.

Then there was a folded piece of paper, with what looked like dried blood on it. He opened it up to read it, but it was in a language that he could not understand.

Naruto could speak another language? Sasuke tried to read its contents, puzzled. He had not known that.

Next from the box's contents, Sasuke picked up a photo. He turned it over to see a picture of Naruto when he was quite a bit younger; he was there with both his parents. Sasuke took a deep breath - Naruto looked so happy in the picture, sat with his family having a laugh. It looked very normal. But when he looked closer, he could see marks on all of them that were not supposed to be there. Naruto had the scars on his face, they were much more prominent when he was younger; the mother had cuts all over her hands and arms. The father, Sasuke could see, on closer inspection, that he had a bruise on his face and his knuckles were swollen.

But nonetheless they were happy. What the hell happened? Both the parents were dead, Sasuke having witnessed first hand the body of the strong blonde gentlemen in the photo all cut up and mangled, decomposing in the a bedroom that had been boarded up, for months. The mother had disappeared, but she was dead according to Naruto.

It was very sad.

Sasuke picked up the last item. It was also a photo. Sasuke turned it over and gasped.

It was a photo of him - a younger, Sasuke Uchiha.

- - - - -

Reviews would be very much appreciated :) Beezelneff is getting antsy - he wants his photo taken with every review that he gets xD xx


	9. Hard Truths

**Hello :) I'm sorry this chapter is fairly depressing - I was in a rather depressed mood when I wrote the majority of this. Also on that note…**

**APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE AT THE EXTREME RUDENESS OF LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! Right, now that I've got that little message out of the way - I hope you will enjoy the fight- I mean chapter xD xx **

Chapter 8 

_**Sasuke **_

_What the hell…?! _

_**Naruto**_

_Just like usual, every time my life starts to change for the better, no matter how remote, anything that helps with it is taken away from me. Why was I born in to this world if I'm just going to be used as a pawn in people's mind games? I wonder if I will ever be free in this lifetime… _

Jiraiya had decided to personally drive Naruto home; the despondent teenager had refused to speak to him, or to anyone since the introduction of Yamoto to him. He could but also couldn't understand why. Yes, the blonde teen had started off badly with Sasuke, and he thought that the young cop would be able to maintain a platonic relationship but now that it wasn't a case, Jiraiya needed a change of tactics. Yamoto was a trained professional - it was probably a better option than Jiraiya could have ever hoped for. And he would no longer allow Naruto to be driven by personal desires - he knew all too well what was going on with the two of them, even if neither of them realised - or would admit it.

Plus, he needed to talk to Sasuke and see the contents of the box that he was in charge of investigating for himself, or have the Uchiha tell him right then and there. It was vital to know what they were dealing with; after all, Naruto's case had been ongoing since his first arrest years ago.

It wasn't long before they pulled up at the house; immediately Naruto got out of the car, slamming the door and walking up to the house. Weirdly, Jiraiya thought he would use this opportunity to run, but Sasuke had at least made some progress with the kid - he was sticking with his promise to stay within the set boundaries. However, Yamoto would probably get further though with the blonde with all his trained methods - at least, that's what the old Chief hoped.

Jiraiya quickly followed Naruto in the house, to see Naruto had walked straight down to his room. Jiraiya walked straight through the house, down the first few steps to see Naruto stood, gob smacked at the bottom, his hand still clutching the banister - his grip getting visibly tighter the longer Jiraiya stared. Sasuke was stood staring at a picture - the bricks lay strewn on the floor, and the box as well as its contents in a small pile at the young cop's feet.

Things, the Chief could tell, were going to get ugly.

It looked like they had forgotten he was there, or were just not registering it seeing as they were absorbed in what was going to happen. Jiraiya quickly walked back up the stairs and saw that the key was in the door. He shut it, locked it, and to be safe also put some furniture in front of it.

The two needed to battle it out. If they reverted back to bad terms, it would make everything easier when Naruto was to leave him.

He was about to leave them alone, but decided that a note would probably be a good idea. The white haired Chief found a torn piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note before sliding it through a crack in the door.

He'd come back later.

Jiraiya walked out of the house, locked the door with the keys he had taken and drove off back to the police station, all the while wondering just how the conversation between the two of them was going to turn out.

"Good luck", he whispered, all the whilst wondering which one he was referring to.

- - - - -

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an age; it just seemed to be an extended time period for their tempers to reach the point where neither of them could take it anymore. Naruto felt red with rage and seeing as the raven in front of him wasn't saying anything to justify his actions, he decided to be the first to point out what he felt.

"What have you been doing?! Don't you realise what've you done?!" Naruto collected up the box and snatched the photo from the Uchiha's grip. Sasuke remained stood in the same place, unmoving.

"I can't believe you; I thought you of all people would understand that I didn't want people to get too close to me - and then you fucking go and snoop through all my stuff! What the fuck Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned his head and glared at Naruto, who was already beside himself with anger.

"I think the important thing here is what the FUCK is my picture doing in your fucking secret box?"

"How is THAT the most important thing you clueless bastard?! You went through my stuff without my permission; you went against my trust! You've gone against what I said and put your own life in danger now!"

"Stop trying to make things sound worse than they are! There is no way that you are so important that people are going to kill others for you!"

"Why the FUCK do you think I'm living here with you without my fucking parents?! You fucking twat! Don't you dare diminish how important my parents were and their sacrifices. You are such a fucking, stupid, absolute cunt!" Naruto screamed - he felt if his eyes could change a colour, they would be flaming red, a vast contrast to the usual calm blue.

"Don't you fucking dare call me that you arrogant little prick. Tell me what the fuck has been going on here or I swear to God, that the people after you won't be the first people to kill you!" Sasuke was being venomous in all sense of the word; his whispered sentences infected Naruto's mind and had taken over, swimming around and affecting every part of his brain.

Naruto was taken aback by just how vicious and spiteful Sasuke's words were towards him - all he had done was try to protect him, defended him. Hell, the two of them had only just started to get along and now they were worse off then when they started. Naruto turned around and stormed up the stairs and tried to open the door, with Sasuke following up behind him.

"Shit. The door is locked".

Naruto noticed the note on the floor and picked it up. The handwriting was rough and barely readable but the message was clear.

"Let me see that", Sasuke snatched the note.

_I've locked you in there until the two of you can sort out your differences. I'll come back later to unlock it and speak to the both of you separately. Jiraiya. _

"That fucking bastard. I'm fucking stuck with you for God knows how long", Naruto muttered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. He pushed past the raven and walked down, still carrying the box. He placed it on top of the cabinet and picked up one of the bricks and threw it against the opposite wall in his rage. It burst in a cloud of dust and pieces flew through the air. Naruto felt he had a just reason for being angry, but Sasuke? Wasn't he just overreacting? Why was he so mad at this one little picture?

"That's good - gives you plenty of time for you to explain yourself", Sasuke followed him down and stood at the bottom of the stairs, continuing to glare at the young blonde. Naruto fixed him with an equally powerful stare.

"Why the fuck do you care anyway? All it is… its a fucking picture that is all", Naruto stated.

"Of me! I think I have the fucking right to know why you've been hiding this from me! It concerns me, even if you neglect to think that because you are too pissing stupid!"

"Don't think that it makes you special in any way, you arrogant twat! It's the complete fucking opposite. I kept that picture to remember… you know what! Fuck it! It makes you angrier not knowing and so I think I will keep it that way", Naruto hissed.

Sasuke marched towards him and pushed the blonde back in to the wall, pinning his hands so he couldn't do anything. Naruto kicked his feet from under him which forced Sasuke to let go. Sasuke tripped up the blonde who kicked out at him.

The brawl had started. Vicious kicks, exact punches and all sorts of pushes allowed the two of them to completely be at one with their anger. Naruto finally managed to get the upper hand after around five minutes of fighting, steadying his punch to make sure it hurt the raven hard, before he was kicked over and Sasuke took it out from its holster and pointed his gun at Naruto.

Silence once again.

Naruto sat up and spat blood to the left of him. He looked at the raven, whose eyes were wild and anger still was coursing through his body. Naruto gave a single "Ha", and placed his hands on his knees.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. Release me from this fucking shit existence - what have I got to lose? I'll just go to somewhere where people I love will welcome me with open arms and that bastard won't ever be able to complete this fucking mission he 'needs' to do. And you can live with the conscious of killing someone who was only trying to prevent one of the worst possible criminal disasters in the world happening to this fucking area. But go on - your anger at a picture being in the box of a young teenager is obviously more important".

The two of them stared in to each other's eyes for what seemed like a very long time before Sasuke pulled the trigger of the gun and shot the floor in front of Naruto. The blonde picked up the bullet and looked at it. He threw it away from him in disgust and stood up, wiping the blood from the cut above his left eye and walked towards the stairs to sit on them. Sasuke threw the gun on the bed away from the two of them and punched the wall.

"Well, I think this has been the biggest turn around in a relationship I have ever seen", the raven muttered.

Naruto scoffed but said nothing.

"Okay. Let's just stop. Rewind. Pretend that never happened".

"What? Pretend that you didn't point a gun at me…again? Well, I'll admit your not the first", Naruto refused to look at the raven as a few tears began to pour down his eyes.

Sasuke watched as Naruto attempted to wipe the liquid drops from his face without drawing attention to them. Sasuke felt like the worst person in the world - and he knew he sure had acted like it.

"Look, I've had guns pointed at me before by henchmen and gang members. And I've seen the damage a gun can do to the bodies of people around me. But I didn't think that someone I genuinely care about would ever do that to me. I understood the first time you did it - we were both annoyed that we were living together, we didn't know each other very well, but now… well… I'm actually a little lost for words".

Sasuke felt even worse.

"You saw my father's body did you not? He was shot. Quite a few times actually".

Sasuke was stunned.

"How did you know that?" Sasuke said.

"What? That he was shot and eventually killed in that house, or that I knew that you knew?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke; the raven saw that his eyes were dead, completely without anything behind them - no light, no emotion, nothing. It actually frightened Sasuke a little at just how much of a change there was in the blonde from the raging anger from just a few minutes ago, especially on the subject of his father's body.

"Well, when I was at the police station earlier I went for a walk around and saw a picture, and then some other evidence. Now obviously anything relating to me in any way, you would jump on it. That's the other business you had instead of picking me up when I went missing is it not?"

"So, were you there when it happened?"

"If your referring to knowing who did it, then yes I know but I wasn't there when it happened. And the reason the person responsible hasn't been arrested and tried is because I know he will get off scot-free".

"Well, with your testimony…" Even as Sasuke was talking, Naruto shook his head.

"Not this guy. He won't - and I know it. I mean, he managed to get away with killing my mum as well and that fell through immediately".

Sasuke was astounded. Who was this man that Naruto spoke of? He had killed both the teen's parents?

"Anyway, not like that any of that matters when it comes to a picture of you does it? I mean, I'm not important enough for people to get killed for what I know. But, believe it or not, remember that both my parents aren't here because of it".

Sasuke punched the wall again.

"I'm sorry", Sasuke said, not looking at the blonde.

"Well, if you really wanna know why I have it - you're just going to get more depressed", Naruto said, getting up and walking towards him.

"I deserve to feel like the cunt that I am, don't I?"

"Yeah you are a bit of dickhead Sasuke, but I wasn't doing it to be spiteful - I just so badly didn't want you to know - it would change everything. I was trying to form an opinion of you without thinking back to that".

"How so?"

"Well, the reason I attacked you when I first saw you in the police station that day was because I recognised you to be the person in that photograph. And you did something that took me a while to forgive when we were younger".

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at him. Naruto looked sad. He chewed his lip awkwardly and it looked like he was trying to phrase it in a way that didn't sound so horrible.

"Nothing".

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You didn't do anything to help a poor blonde kid that was about to get abused. That was the day I got these scars - you were there… and you did nothing to help me when you could have stopped them. After all, you were in the karate club, an expert in fighting and you were older than them and could have easily taken them. But you just rolled your eyes, shook your head and did nothing to stop me when those pulled out a knife and scarred my face for life".

Sasuke's eyes were wider than Naruto thought possible - it looked like he was trying his very hardest to think back to that time; and also the guilt he was feeling was evident. Naruto did something then that he didn't think about, nor did he realise he was doing it at first. He wrapped his arms around the raven and hugged him. Naruto smiled seeing as he knew that Sasuke couldn't see him do so - it was warm, a nice feeling to hug someone.

Even though the circumstances were the worst ever…

Sasuke kept his arms by his sides for a few minutes before gingerly moving them to pat Naruto on the back and reciprocate the gesture.

"I'm sorry…I… really didn't know. That I did that".

"Not surprising. You weren't to know what happened to me. After all, you didn't know who I was. And then I moved from that school two days after the incident". Naruto looked at the raven and grinned at him.

"One day I will get you back!" Naruto let his arms go and then punched Sasuke on the shoulder. "But until that day comes, continue to be my friend. I mean, you aren't old enough for me to call you a guardian - and, well, I don't think of you in that way anyway".

Sasuke said nothing. He remained stood in the same place, trying to decipher what the blonde meant.

"And also", the blonde continued, "as a special treat, I will take you to one of the places where those keys fit. I've had a semi-epiphany. If I'm ever going to stop this shit, I'm going to have to kill that man. So, pick a key - I will take you to one of the places that it opens".

Sasuke's mouth opened wide. "Really?"

"Yeah - I'm doing this, also, because I don't have any time left".

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke… I'm moving away". Naruto sounded very lonely when he stated those words.

"What?!"

"Jiraiya has found me a new guardian now". The blonde turned to look at Sasuke sadly. "I don't want to leave, but I can't go against the police. Plus, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, so don't overreact when Jiraiya comes to unlock the basement. I just thought that you should know".

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke was annoyed - he was pissed off. "Why are they taking you away? They can't do that!" Despite everything that had happened since Naruto's return, the raven thought that this had actually been a breakthrough for the both of them - something that they could move pass and they could return with a relationship that was stronger than before. The look in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke believe that the blonde felt the same way. Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde, knowing that he was staring at him back.

Naruto was surprised by the raven's reaction. He looked genuinely annoyed that he was going to be leaving, and it left Naruto feeling warm inside. He was staring at Sasuke, who was staring back at him. He sat down on the floor, and then began to lie on it - the same position he had been in those few hours prior to the whole situation, when they last had a conversation; when Sasuke actually tried to cheer him up and make him feel better after the fight. The blonde could feel his older injuries aching as they welcomed the new ones - a nostalgic feeling. One that he had not experience for some time since he arrived at Sasuke's house.

Sasuke walked over to sit by Naruto.

"How did we end up like this?"

"I have no idea. But either way, its been fun Sasuke". Naruto grinned.

"Hn. Fun you say? If you got to stay here, I think that us two could probably have had a lot more fun", Sasuke smirked when he said that, and then shook his head, trying not to laugh at just how suggestive that sounded. Naruto looked at him, eyebrow raised and the two of them both began to laugh together. Sasuke laid down next to him as the two of them had collapsed in uncontrollable laughter. They didn't know how long they were like that not did they care. They just laughed the rest of the feelings away - it seemed the easiest solution rather than start another fight. It made an interesting combination, that the two of them were so out of touch with their emotions that they could go from attempting to kill each other to maniacal laughter within an hour.

However, at this point, neither of them had noticed that Jiraiya was at the bottom of the stairs looking at them. He stood there watching them, confused, folding his arms. He waited for them to calm down, not realising that it was going to be a while. The two of them continued not to notice until the Chief coughed very loudly. The two of them looked up and saw him, immediately falling silent.

The mood dropped. Naruto stood up and walked past Jiraiya and up the stairs, hearing no sounds from above. The two cops didn't try to go after him either.

"Don't worry, I've locked the door, he can't get out".

"Should still go look for him - I don't like leaving him out of my sight unless he is down here where it is obvious he can't get out". Sasuke's voice was cold.

"I knew it".

"What?"

"He told you didn't he?"

"Told me what?"

"About what I said in my office to him earlier".

"That he thinks you are a prick? He says that about a lot of people so I would just ignore it". Sasuke got off from the floor and began to tidy the room up. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto to have to do it - he was the one who started the fight. As he tidied, he could feel Jiraiya's eyes bore in to him.

"So what did you find?"

"Nothing that we can figure out by ourselves. A picture of his family, a scribbled note in a foreign language. And some keys that we won't be able to pinpoint to any exact location without Uzumaki telling us the address. So basically, it was a bust".

"So why the fight?"

"What fight?"

"Sasuke, your cleaning up the mess of broken bricks, you are supporting injuries and it smells a little of blood in here - it was obvious what had happened down here", the white-haired man walked over to the box ready to examine it for himself.

"DON'T!"

Jiraiya stopped in his tracks.

"Don't go near the box", Sasuke stated, his hands balling in to fists as he stopped tidying and turned to look the Chief in the eye. Jiraiya turned to look at him, eyes portraying his puzzlement at the order.

"Okay, why not?"

"Because its none of your business. And only I need to be the one to jeopardise their safety - seeing as I have already done so. That box holds information that people should not know, for the better".

"What are you talking about?"

"Jiraiya don't you dare go in my box", a voice appeared at the top of the stairs. Naruto walked down the stairs carrying a drink in his hand, the straw in his mouth sipping the drink; his eyes were narrowed. The two stared at each for such a long time, Sasuke decided to sit down on the bed - his feet beginning to ache from the continued standing. The animosity between the two of them had just cleared for Sasuke - he knew that there was something between them, but what was it? He didn't know, but he had a feeling he was about to discover something. He waited in earnest for them to continue their talk.

"Ahh, Naruto. I think we should talk between the three of us now".

"No. I want to talk to Sasuke only. I don't think you need to be involved in this anymore - you've overstayed your welcome Jiraiya".

"Yes I do, Naruto. I am the Chief of police - it is my duty to solve this case".

"It is not. Leave it to Sasuke, there only need be one person who needs to know the details to solve it. It pains me to say so, but Uchiha is clever enough".

"Naruto its not only that and you know it! I made a promise to Tsunade! I made that promise to watch over you" Jiraiya rounded upon the blonde, his voice raising in decibels.

"Tsunade is dead now, just like the rest of them - it doesn't matter anymore! You can forget that promise, hell, tell her I forced you to".

Silence.

"She's dead, she's fucking dead. I couldn't save her, just like I couldn't save my parents alright! Don't feel like you owe my family anything else okay!"

Sasuke looked towards Jiraiya, who looked almost heartbroken - like reality had just punched a knife straight through his heart. He felt bad for the man, to be on the receiving end of Naruto's poison words.

Then again, with the things he has said to Naruto less than a couple of hours ago, he could hardly be so judgemental. He looked between the two of them, their silence acting as an attempt to heal the damage that they had caused one another. Sasuke felt like a kid watching his best friend and his parents have a fight. An uncomfortable feeling he did not want to have to continue to witness.

"Naruto, she may be dead in body but her spirit lives on and I firmly believe that. That promise is the most important thing to me. Don't you dare try and take it away".

Naruto sighed, and placed one hand in his pocket, the other keeping a firm grip on his big purple flask. He sipped some more of the drink, the noises from the straw echoing around the room, accentuating the quietness. "I made a promise to Tsunade as well Jiraiya", Naruto looked up and gave Jiraiya a grin. "She told me to cause as much trouble as possible for you, so you would never have to feel like you were alone in the world. I kept my end of the bargain for her, and you did as well. I guess she didn't want this family to fall apart any more than it had".

Sasuke, the onlooker, stared between the two of them. They couldn't be related?!

Jiraiya laughed. Naruto raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. The two of them then turned to look at Sasuke, who held up his hands before shrugging his shoulders.

"I give up on this day. There has been nothing but harsh words, arguments and hard truths. I think I just want to go to bed", Sasuke complained. Naruto grinned and Jiraiya took a deep breath before nodding.

"Well, fine. I will leave for now. We will talk later on though so I want to then talk to you separately. I'll let myself out", Jiraiya rattled a set of keys in his pocket before exiting the basement room and leaving the property.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who looked very worn out. "Why has Jiraiya got keys to your house?"

"Because of you of course".

"But why haven't I got keys to the house?"

"Because you are an idiot". Sasuke fell back on to the bed and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he was going to have to ask Naruto the question if he wanted any peace.

"What is the deal with you and Jiraiya? I know I have asked before, but since I've witnessed a lot of information first-hand, and in spectacular fashion, I thought you could clear it up for me".

Naruto sat down next to him. "I'll tell you if we can eat Chinese takeaway tonight".

"Done - I have no energy to cook anyway".

"I'll get the menu". Sasuke heard Naruto race up the stairs and together they ordered their meal. After waiting for their food to arrive in silence, Naruto and Sasuke were cleaning up the rest of the room, they sat down together on Naruto's bed and ate their food.

"Tsunade was one of my relatives. She met Jiraiya and they were in love. Never married - Tsunade didn't believe in that kind of thing. She was an excellent doctor, one of the only successful people in my family. However, she fell ill herself though I don't know what the disease was - it didn't help when my mother got killed, the stress and grief worsened her condition. She was on her death bed when my father died. I trusted her - and she was one of my only relatives I ever visited or talked to". Naruto took a very large bite of his food, Sasuke chewing next to him, looking at him interestedly.

"Turns out, as Jiraiya was looking through Tsunade's home and packing her things up - he found some things there that made him very angry. Tsunade was being poisoned; that was how she became ill and how she died. All because she was part of our family".

Sasuke stopped his chopsticks midway to his mouth before placing them back in his food box. He felt very bad for Jiraiya now.

"The two of us were sad and there was no way we could find the killer, but he didn't blame me - he kept his promise; the promise that Tsunade asked of him - to protect me for as long as I am being threatened. Obviously at the police station we have to pretend that we aren't connected in anyway, you may have seen that. My guess is that the person who is responsible for killing Tsunade is the person who killed my parents as well".

"Will you ever tell me who that person is?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"When I feel confident enough to do so - when I feel that you'll be with me until the end", Naruto grinned and got back to his food.

After that story, Sasuke didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you - I have to make a phone call and you should get on with any homework. You'll be back at school tomorrow".

"Who you phoning?"

"My brother".

"Why?"

"I suddenly feel the need to catch up with him. Who know? I might not be around when this is all over - coz I will be with you until the end", Sasuke patted Naruto on the leg and got up from the bed. He began walking across the room when he felt arms around his waist. He stopped.

"This may sound a little gay and if you tell anyone else about this then I'll be spreading some of my own observations on you; I just wanted to do this. Well, go fucking phone your brother", Naruto let go and moved away back to the bed.

Sasuke left the room, closing the door behind him.

This had been a strange day. A day that Sasuke would never forget.

- - - - -

Reviews would be welcome. Apologies of this chapter isn't up to standard, Beezelneff hasn't been feeling all to happy recently xx


	10. Not So Simple Surprises

**I'll set the record straight immediately by saying drinking doesn't solve anything - all it does is fake the confidence you've had all along. **

**Well that's what I was told :P **

**Howdy! :) how is everyone? Thought I'd input a little wisdom before I greeted you all, see if anyone takes it in :D also it refers to the chapter so its fine. **

**Stay tuned, and see if you like the update - I have a feeling you might be happy, yet unhappy with the contents of this but please, tell me how you feel with a review! (Not hinting at all :P) xx**

Chapter 9**  
**

**_Sasuke_**

_I've been such a fool. All this time. I've been ignoring everything because of a hatred that had no basis. Yet he… he's been trying his best to avoid the past to concentrate on the present, on the future, and it has even allowed him to advance further in life. I've been stuck living in my own world, only thinking of myself. All the pain he's suffered and all I did was make it seem like it was nothing. I am the worst… and I don't deserve to be loved by him the way I love him… _

**_Naruto_**

_Its strange. That hatred I had for him, its…it has just evaporated. Gone. Its disappeared and its been replaced by feelings that I haven't experienced with someone like him before. Its weird, and a little sick. He's my temporary guardian - that's almost like a step parent and that's off limits. Why am I getting so nervous about it anyway? Its not like anything is going to happen. Jiraiya is going to make me go, I'll never see him again. I just have to hold out until I leave and then I can let go. Even if I really don't want to… _

Naruto lay on the bed in his room, it was very early in the morning, but after a restless sleep of only a few hours, the blonde was not in the mood to try and fall back in to slumber. He was too busy thinking about Sasuke - and the events of the other day. It was as if it had been a sparkle of clarity for him, everything made sense. Suddenly he knew how he felt, he wanted to express how he felt, he wanted to make sure that he was not beaten by that man. And Sasuke was the centre of that plot in more ways than one.

How strange that they would actually grow to care about each other more than he would have ever imagined. The two started off with such a thunderous relationship, and now it had grown - apart from the fight - in to something so much more. Who would have guessed it would have come to this?

Certainly not him. He was leader of the Anti-Uchiha movement after all.

Naruto sighed.

What was he to do?

He was saved from his thoughts when he heard noises atop of the staircase and saw Sasuke had come down to see him. He sat on the stairs, and hadn't seemed to notice that Naruto was awake. He played with his hair, which made Naruto inwardly giggle, and took a deep breath. He was dressed in some loose pyjama bottoms, no top and an undone dressing robe. His hair was stuck up so unusually it looked as if someone had electrocuted him.

What was he doing down here at this time? Did he do it regularly? Check up on him to see if he was still there?

Naruto had to admit that he knew his door got locked at the beginning of his stay, as he had tried to get out at night a few times. But lately it wasn't, as he had been desperate for the bathroom and had to check. So there was at least some trust that had been built up, so what was the Uchiha doing in his room at an ungodly time? Naruto wanted to get up to ask him, but he was warm under his duvet. He turned his head that fraction of an inch to get a better glimpse of Sasuke to see that the guy was staring straight at him.

Then he smirked.

"I know you are awake".

Naruto, annoyed, groaned and sat up slightly; "What are you doing down here you freak? Stalking me now?"

Sasuke gave a single 'HA' before reaching inside his robe pocket and pulling out a small glass bottle of some kind of alcohol. He had a swig before he offered some to Naruto.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, but its rude not to offer".

"Sweet I'll take some of that then".

Naruto brought his duvet with him as he sat down next to Sasuke and took the bottle. He necked a little of it, wiped his mouth and handed it back to the raven. After shuddering a little at the warm sensation and running his tongue all around his mouth to savour the flavour of the amber liquid, he then licked his lips and poked Sasuke before repeating his earlier question.

"Every now and again, I come down to see whether or not you are here and still alive. Its my job".

"Well, why don't you wake me up and have a chat. Get's a little boring down here at night if I'm honest".

"Because you need to sleep, you have school, and I don't want to be on your floor with you on top of me again - which seems to happen more than I would have thought".

Naruto laughed. "Don't like being bested? Please. You are talking to a professional here".

"And so are you".

"Okay you've had the training, I've had the experience - I think mine is more crucial".

Sasuke said nothing.

"Sasuke".

"Hn?"

"What is the real reason you are down here?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Its because I'm not going to be around much longer isn't it?"

Sasuke took another swig.

"Are you depressed that I'm going to be leaving?"

"Wow. One track record aren't you? Stop being so self-involved", he smirked.

Naruto looked at him sadly. "You are allowed to be honest Sasuke". He poked the raven again and realised that he was shivering a little. Naruto put his duvet around him and pushed him playfully. Sasuke fell almost right over before quickly recovering, only to look a little embarrassed at Naruto laughing at him.

The two of them remained seated on the stairs wrapped in Naruto's duvet in silence - every now and again the two of them would swig from the bottle. Sasuke was amazed that Naruto could handle his booze, especially as he could do it much better than he could.

Naruto was having fun, despite the oddity of the situation; drinking in the dark with Sasuke, especially as they had had a serious fight just the other day and they had barely spoken to each other since then - it was like there was nothing else left to say, or they just couldn't find the words they wanted. In mid thought, Naruto felt Sasuke's head fall on to his shoulder, and rest there for a bit.

And then the blonde did something without realising, without thinking about it, with no prior knowledge that he could even do it.

He kissed Sasuke on the head. And the two of them realised it.

Was that the first move? What was going to happen from there? Especially since the two of them had been drinking on and off without speaking for the past hour. Sasuke looked up at the blonde, and Naruto looked down at him.

The two of them broke apart instantaneously, both mumbling unintelligible words under their breath, looking away from the other. Naruto got up and stood in the middle of the room, leaving the duvet with Sasuke. He crossed his arms and refused to look back at the raven behind him. He was shivering; he was only dressed in his t-shirt and shorts and the basement was quite chilly.

That was until he felt the duvet being wrapped around him. He turned to see that Sasuke was there, a weird look on his face - as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He whispered goodnight before walking off.

Again without any forewarning. Without realising. Naruto reached out his hand and grabbed Sasuke's. Turning around to see his face, a kind of confused smile - something that Naruto had never seen before. It was obvious what he wanted to do.

And almost as if they were thinking the same thing, the two walked closer together and kissed. A sensation so warm and feeling so good, that Naruto realised it was right; this was what he had been feeling, but this was -

Naruto sat upright, eyes wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He felt his head and sighed as he thought about what happened.

It was only a dream. A DREAM!

The blonde sighed. He felt annoyed that it was all a dream, something made up in his imagination - something that good. But it was also a good thing; after all, they weren't supposed to be doing anything like that. What if Jiraiya found out?

"Just a dream", Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was just a dream?" a voice next to him spoke. Naruto stared fixedly ahead, before slowly turning his head to his side to see Sasuke was sat next to him, leaning against the wall, his hair sticking up at odds and ends; the smirk he wore on his face was such an insolent smile. The raven turned to him, raised one eyebrow before reaching in to his pocket.

And pulled out an empty glass bottle, shaking from side to side.

Naruto turned bright red.

"Umm, uhm, umm…" Naruto for once in his life was completely and utterly speechless. What the hell was he going to do? He had to get away, he needed to leave, to get away, to rid himself of the humiliation and that smirk.

That smirk was going to be with him for the rest of his life.

Sasuke just sat there, still holding the bottle, still wearing the trademark expression that was burning in to Naruto's soul. His ruffled appearance only made Naruto want to stay and wipe the smirk off him by doing something naughty.

"Well, we had an interesting night. Did you wanna hear about it?"

"No".

"Come on, I can add in all the juicy bits with lots of detail".

"No".

"Come on, you just want to have your memory jogged, I mean its so very interesting".

"I said no!"

Sasuke laughed aloud, and got up from the bed and walked toward the staircase.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and anyway, who said it wasn't just the booze - we did have a lot of it". Sasuke winked and walked up the staircase, leaving Naruto all alone in the basement, probably for the first time in a while.

- - - - -

Sasuke shut the door to his room, pressed his back against it and stared at the wall in front of him.

What the hell had happened last night? All he knew was that the two of them were… they were doing something Jiraiya had strictly forbidden. Being rebellious, like a teenager again, made Sasuke laugh, but remembering that Naruto was a minor and wasn't going to be around for much longer was also a factor he needed to consider.

What was there to consider? That the fact that he let his feelings take over from his responsibilities? With alcohol involved as well? The fact that he ruined his chances with Jiraiya to ever be trusted with something ever again? What if he had to do this sort of thing again in the future? Would he ditch Naruto for someone else? What the hell was wrong with him?

He picked up his phone that was lying on a table next to his door and glanced at the screen. He had a missed call and a message from his brother; weirdly one of the only people that could talk to him about what he was going through.

He pressed the redial button and placed the device to his ear, moving on to his bed.

"Hey Itachi, its me".

"Hey little brother, what's up?"

"You know I was talking to you about Naruto, that kid that is living with me?"

"Yeah".

"Well something happened between us last night, which I'm not exactly completely proud of, but bloody hell enjoyed".

He heard his brother laugh at the other end of the phone and waited for the giggling to die down before he explained to him all the details of the events that happened last night.

"Well, Sasuke", Itachi eventually replied about ten minutes later, "I think you've only got one option here. Go for it. Talk to the kid, make sure he know's what he is getting in to - let's face it, you aren't exactly the best company - and then screw him".

"Itachi".

"Fine, fine, I'll be supportive and informative in the conventional way". Itachi sighed, Sasuke could hear him flip a pancake over, swear, lick his finger before replying to him once again.

"You've got to wonder what is really going to happen between the two of you. Is it just a passing fancy? What's the history? Can you take on a kid like that, who, for one, is about five years younger than you, and not out of school. Isn't he in some kind of trouble? Can you handle that trouble? Can you examine your feelings from his perspective?"

Itachi continued to list of these rhetorical questions off, in which Sasuke contemplated the answers. What was he going to do?

"Well, it would be nice to meet the guy, and for you to find someone to be happy with. I'm fed up with you being boring, and angry and depressed and everything. Makes me feel bad that I'm having the time of my life, going on exotic holidays, meeting extremely hot male strangers and having sex all the time. Plus, I've tasted some fabulous cocktails in my time - both kinds, wink, wink - and you are sitting in your basement drinking whiskey out of a bottle and wondering whether or not to feel up a blonde seventeen year old".

Sasuke sighed, face palming himself.

"This is my own fault, it really is. I should never phone you when I need serious advice".

"Oh Sasuke darling, I'm only joking-"

Sasuke hung up and threw the phone, hard, at the bed.

Fucking brother. All he did was mess around.

The phone rang next to him but he ignored it. It rang again, and again but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to pick it up. Eventually there was the beeping sound of a text message sounding instead. Sasuke decided to read it as it meant he wouldn't have to listen to his brother's voice.

_Sasuke, listen. You know how you feel about this kid right? Help him. Push your feelings aside for now and help him get back on his feet, away from the pain that's being forced on him. Then think about what you should do. Remember, its his life as well. Itachi x_

Sasuke looked at the text again, rereading it over and over until it was all a blur.

Well, maybe the idiot had some good advice to give every now and again.

- - - - -

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting at the bus stop, ready for their transport to arrive. It was cold, raining and Naruto in particular was getting fed up.

"Let's just go back".

"No. You promised to show me one of the destinations of these keys and I have picked one. So let's go".

"But…!"

"No buts. We are already out of the house, stop complaining and get ready for the bus as its pulling up now. You don't want anyone else to hear anything do you?"

"No".

"Good, then let's get on. I'll pay".

"Well how the hell am I going to pay?"

Naruto got on the bus and sat at the very back, away from everyone else as Sasuke waited to pay for tickets. There were only a few elderly people on the bus, all sat at the front. Two of the nosier ones, elderly women sat together just behind the bus driver, stared at the blonde and then began to whisper.

"Oi! What are you talking about? Shut up", Naruto yelled at them, arms crossed and glaring at the old biddies.

Sasuke sighed. He noticed the bus driver about to say something, so he flashed his badge at him and shook his head. The bus driver understood, turned to give Naruto a dirty look before proceeding to shut the door as Sasuke walked to the back of the vehicle towards Naruto. The bus driver was elderly, and quite 'proper' in etiquette which was probably why he took an instant dislike to Naruto, who had the disposition of a moody teenager who didn't care about anything.

Sasuke knew what it was though, that was going through the blonde's mind. He was scared in case someone found them. Which was why they had planned this elaborate scheme to wonder around until they knew they wouldn't being followed.

They sat on for quite some time, before getting off the bus at the town station; Naruto sighing because he knew the destination was nowhere near where they were now. But hell, Sasuke didn't know anything did he? Naruto stuck his tongue out at the women who were still on the bus at that point and they looked affronted. Sasuke noticed the driver point something out, whispering and they silenced themselves immediately. The blonde seemed to notice this as well, which made Sasuke smirk.

They walked around for some time, wondering in to book shops in which Sasuke became so deeply immersed in that Naruto had to physically pull him away. Then Sasuke had to return the favour when the blonde entered a gaming store. They were actually having a genuinely fun day, messing around in the shops, before grabbing a hot drink and sitting down in the café.

"So where is this place then? Can I expect anything important?"

Naruto sipped his drink and avoided the raven's gaze.

"Come on give me a hint. We should start making our way over there soon or it will be too late. Wait a minute, that was your plan all along!"

"Calm down Sasuke, that was only partly my intention".

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well for starters you can shut up".

"You nervous?"

"Yes".

"Why?"

Naruto glared at him, before it melted in to something that resembled his fear. He hadn't explained what was at this place after all, what it meant, the significance and all other details. It was just the place the key opened.

Sasuke drank his coffee, looking around the fairly crowded café to see if there was anyone around that he had recognised from anywhere else. Apart from a young group of teenage girls who were in one of the shops that they had gone in to, nobody obvious popped out. It seemed like no one has figured out that Naruto was around.

It was strange. His house was the safest place for Naruto, as none of the people after him had found where he was staying yet.

Well, so they thought.

Sasuke heard his phone ring, and slowly went to pick it up. He answered it with a sort of smile looking at Naruto. When he heard the reason, his expression immediately hardened. He reached in his pocket for the money, told Naruto to quickly pay and that they were going to have to get moving. When the blonde had returned, he asked the question he knew he was going to ask.

"I'm sorry Naruto I really am".

"What is it? What is it Sasuke? I need to know".

"They found something on my front door that wasn't exactly pleasant".

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed and he sighed.

"Let's go. Now. I will show you later on", the blonde stated.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he had the feeling the blonde already knew what was going through his mind. And it crushed him.

They returned back to the house not that long later, seeing a few policemen and Jiraiya at the scene. Sasuke refused to look at the door, but when Naruto saw it he gasped and then began swearing violently, kicking and breaking a fence. Apparently Jiraiya had stopped by to see them and saw the scene, and called for back up.

Red paint that looked eerily like blood, dripping down the door and creating a pool of that hideous substance - it seeped under the door. It displayed a threat of death to Naruto on the door, one that equalled the death of his mother and father and it made the blonde want to be sick. It had gone in to great detail, the handwriting gruesome. It looked abominable. Like someone actually had been killed just to write that threatening message.

Naruto sat down on cross-legged on the floor and stared at it, ignoring everything around him. Jiraiya and Sasuke were stood some distance away from him talking.

"Do you see now? He's moving".

"He is safer with me".

"Can't you see what that is? They have found him. Now that they have found him, there will constantly be attacks at the house trying to take him away. I suggest you lock up everything precious to you, and I will be taking Naruto to go and live with Yamoto".

"Why don't you ask what he wants? He has an opinion. You would never have got this far on the investigation without me, and now you are just throwing me aside?"

"The kid's life is in danger; that overrides everything - including your responsibilities towards him. And plus, I know there is more to this relationship of yours then meets the eye and this is a good way for it to finally be stopped. Now, I'm going to grab the essentials and we will be back to move the rest of it soon".

Sasuke tried to argue back but there was nothing he could do. He was just being selfish wanting Naruto to stay. After all, if he did and then he was killed, Sasuke could never live with himself.

He looked over to the blonde again. He was sat cross-legged but he turned around to look at him so quickly that it made Sasuke inwardly jump. His eyes darted to see Jiraiya heading inside, and the blonde quickly jumped up to stop him.

There was a short heated discussion before Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and walked away. The old chief walked back to Sasuke, who muttered that the blonde wanted to get his stuff and then properly say goodbye.

And as an afterthought the blonde had added that he needed at least some privacy respected, which made Sasuke wince a little - it was obvious a slant at him.

Some time later, after the other police and forensic officers had finished with the scene for the time being, Sasuke waited inside his house; Jiraiya was in the car waiting, for Naruto to finish packing.

It was very silent.

Eventually the blonde trudged up the stairs. They had at least been given a moment to spend together before he left.

"Well, this is it. I am finally free of this house", Naruto said in a joking way - but it was easy to pick up on the sadness that it caused him. Sasuke nodded and said nothing.

"So you aren't going to say anything?"

"Well, I've had my orders. I have to follow them - even if I don't like it. At all".

"I'll see you around though. Its not like I won't ever see you again".

"Yeah".

"Listen, straight after I've gone, can you check around my room? You know - in case I've left something there as a reason to come and see me", the blonde stuck his tongue out. He placed his bag on the floor and hugged Sasuke, who reciprocated it wholeheartedly for the first time.

With a smile from the blonde, he then walked off down the drive, Sasuke watching from the liquid soaked door and he waved him goodbye. The blonde waved from the car, and Sasuke watched that fake-joyous expression finally turn in to the misery he was really feeling, sat in the back of the police car. Jiraiya pleasantly waved goodbye, shouting he would see him at work and Naruto remained silent. It looked like it was too weird to watch himself leave so he did nothing.

The car started, and then they left.

Even after there was no sight of the car anymore, Sasuke still stood there and watched the direction in which it had gone for at least a little bit longer. Sasuke sighed before shutting the door and walking in to the middle of the hallway.

Now what was he supposed to do?

Sasuke thought about how unfulfilling his life was before the blonde had entered. Sure he was annoying as hell, but he livened the place up. They had their ups and downs, in which there was so much that it brought about pain, tears, smiles and laughter. It wasn't boring anymore.

Now he couldn't live without that.

But it was weird those words that Naruto had said just before he left.

If there really was something he had left behind, he would have taken it right?

Sasuke walked in the direction of the basement room, and walked down the stairs. Apart from it was emptier than before, it looked exactly the same. He had some stupid feeling that the blonde had really left him something.

Maybe it was important.

If it was important, it would be…

Sasuke turned to face the brick wall and began digging in it, taking pieces out. The original mystery box had gone but there was a letter inside that was left behind. He dusted it off and took it out - it was heavier than he expected.

He then felt it. Attached to the letter was a key and a key card. He pocketed them quickly before looking at the writing on the letter.

_Sasuke. Its now up to you - I can't tell you directly, but I can give you the clues. Then no one will know you know the secret. Memorise this letter and then burn it to get rid of the evidence. The sooner you solve it, the sooner you can see me again. I have faith in you. _

_Naruto. _

Sasuke read the rest of the letter, utterly confused. However, a grin spread across his face. A challenge. And a great one at that.

Could he solve the clues to figure out the secret the blonde was hiding once and for all?

There was only one way to find out.

- - - - -

Reviews would be appreciated. Beezelneff has been fed up with the fact we have had no internet access this past month and a half, having to attempt to use the temperamental library internet, so please cheer him up with your lovely comments :D xx


End file.
